Knight's Crest
by Wandering Gamer
Summary: A continuation to "My Elusive Jewel." Reguardless how hard things are, his courage reaches no bounds. Her strength and pride helps her face down any foe. But when it comes to eachother, they become jello. TetraLink. {Complete}
1. Her side

Is talking to the action/adventure could and some screaming is heard they all suddenly crowd around me and I leave with a black eye

Benki: The hell happened to you!?

Me: Shrugs, I sorted out my differences with the action/adventure club. When I said Mudshipping rules an angry Valeshipper punched me.

Benki: Live and Learn huh?

Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anything else.

----------------------------------

Key:

"words" = character talking

'words' = character is talking mentally

Italics = Tetra's Poem/Link's letter

---------------------------------

_He's so childish_

That's the only way to sum him up

He always relaxed

Always calm

And worst of all always grinning.

I hate his grin as I can't stand his nature…his…attitude…

His…simplicity…

Yet it's that same slack-a-daily whose dubbed 'Hero'

He's the hope of everyone he meets

the light in the dark chambers called our hearts

Is it because he's so simple that his naïve views make us see it his way?

No, It's because **HE IS** hope.

The living incarnation of the term.

He's hero to all, loved by all he meets (except his enemies)

So why do I unleash so much aggression when he's near?

He's naturally a nice guy and hardly shows anger

That is unless you dare to hurt an innocent or worse off one he cares for

Why can't I 'like' him like others do? Why must I torment myself?

Then I look and realize…

When I look beyond that laid back exterior,

When I gaze into the bottomless emerald ocean called his eyes…

I see an intensity in them, that not even his closest friends and family see

A portion of self loathing and unsure ness that wavers within them.

When ever he gives me the grin that I hate so much

I begin to wonder…

Is he really crying on the inside?

I made fun of him often for that in the beginning,

I never knew why aside from the fact I hated him.

But how could I see his inner pain so easily then? (I hardly knew/liked him)

Why do I hate him?

What has he ever done to me when I haven't provoked him enough to do it.

Is it that I really hate him or I hate what separates us.

Hate the fact we are two different people

No matter how you cut it.

Hate the fact that I can never just sit and chat with him

Without biting his head off over something

Hate the fact that I'm too strong to admit I have feelings for him

Feelings that override my pride.

Feelings that I fear I can never give to him up close

So I'm forced to heckle from afar.

Tetra closed her journal and laid on her bed staring groggily at the ceiling. "This isn't healthy" The 15 year-old Pirate/Princess muttered aloud "I'm in need of serious therapy…But even then, that wouldn't take **him** off my mind."

Tetra twists and turns struggling to decipher all of her thoughts. As all of her memories and interactions with Link, Hero of Wind rushed through her head. Tetra begins to reopen her journal and looks back to an old entry.

_Why do you fear? Why do you run?_

Why do drown yourself in doubt?

You're strong, you really are!

Your purity is your strength

If anyone says otherwise then I'll cut them in two

You have courage, you really do

You're the light of hope to those around

So why do you cry, why are you scared?

You're considered strength to those around you…And I know this too.

And that is why I love you.

Tetra's face turns beet red for a moment after reading this. The girl was shocked that she wrote something so…sappy!

Tetra shrugged this thought off as she yelled at herself. "If I'm **so** tough, then why can't I simply tell **this one guy** who I knew for three years now and been through so much with…" The girl shakes her head and corrects herself "**A lot** with, and has done nothing but stick by me no matter how much of a jerk I was to him…whose done nothing but show compassion and concern for me… That I really appreciate him…"

'Liar!' Her inner self heckled 'You like him! No, You **LOVE** him! You never felt this way before! You don't feel at ease if he isn't there! He feels like a piece of you that was missing in your life! When you thought he died at the hands of the Helmaroc King you cried and cried! After Link collapsed in the fight with Ganondorf when you were Zelda you were so frightened that he'd really leave you! And there was so many more situations that showed truth to this.'

"Shut-up" Tetra growled at her inner voice, only angry because she knew it was all true. She's heads over heels in love with the boy. 'And he must really like you back.' The inner voice reassured 'His interactions with you were a little ahem close to simply want to remain friends with you.'

Tetra scoffs at the voice "Goddess, I've gone crazy…I'm listening to a figment of my imagination…" The Pirate girl slowly begins to get out of her bed and exit her room. "I need some fresh air! Maybe a nice calm breeze will help me regain my sanity."

Tetra steps onto the outer deck of the ship. Taking a deep breath already feeling rejuvenated from the fresh sea air. 'This is more like me' she thought 'The sea breeze in my face and thoughts to myself.'

Tetra supposed moment of bliss was quickly rushed from her as she saw the object of her affections sitting at the ship's tip in the midst of something and whatever it was he was pretty focused on it. He didn't even notice Tetra walk in.

Whether it be her seriousness about curfew time or the humorous idea of sneaking up on her friend, Tetra surprised Link with a tap on the shoulders making the 15-year-old Waker of Winds give a little yelp that nearly caused him to fall off the ship.

"And what may I ask are you doing up?" The agitated female Pirate asked tapping her foot impatiently while putting both her hands on her waist showing her seriousness on the matter. "Well Link, I want an answer."

Link's only response was a nervous lazy grin. That same stupid grin that Tetra hated so much, yet loved to see. These conflicting emotions allowed the girl to remain in her usual manner, thus she rolled her eyes at Link but was fighting a losing battle to keep a stern, straight face. "Ugh. You're so annoying when you do that you know."

"Hehe, Same old you. I'm glad for that…" The boy finally answers to her verbally hoping to make a clean getaway. What grabbed Tetra's attention was that it almost seemed as though the moon deliberately shone with such a lovely light this evening that she could literally feel herself drowning in the depths of Link's emerald green eyes which hid the boy's true complexities. Tetra immediately regained her composure and began to playfully shove Link towards the door which led to the lower deck. "Just go to sleep…" she replied to him softly "We have a busy day ahead of us."

Link agrees with his friend with a low "Yeah" before he tripped over his own two feet for one reason or another. Tetra couldn't help but laugh at this. 'Same old you Link, Same old you.' "Still clumsy kiddo?" she teased while winking at Link. Link just chuckled to himself as he hastily got up and headed to the lower deck.

Now with Link physically no longer a problem, Tetra perched herself where Link once sat staring at the beautiful silver moon. 'I suppose I'm not just meant to tell him how I feel…for both our sakes…Not like he can ever really like me back…'

A lot of the girls thoughts were based upon guilt for her past mistreatment and disregard for Link's feelings in the beginning. Not only that but she knew that she had to show that she meant business, she had a reputation after all. She couldn't be seen going soft on someone…So rather than be kind to the one that has her eye, she worked him to death…Though in the beginning back when she was 12 she just did it because she wanted to show him how life was outside his protective home. Link never cared. He was so hell bent on rescuing his baby sister then that nothing else, especially his own well being, mattered.

But now he doesn't have to put up with her but still stays by. According to Link he wants to protect her, when she got him mad enough he said from herself. She knew he was lying. But she didn't care. They are friends after all, best friends surprisingly. Can't two friends feel strong compassion for one another but not have **those** feelings at the same time?

A lot of these thoughts continued to churn in Tetra's head as she tried to figure out the true bond she shared with her Outset Island friend. Their destiny not the destiny of the Princess and the Hero. As if answering her prayers a piece of paper began to flutter lazily around Tetra. The teens first action was to crumble it but when she saw the familiar penmanship on one of the words she stopped and deiced to read it instead.

_Tetra,_

_Before you get any ideas this is NOT an angry protest letter…like the last time…I'm writing you this letter in reality because I really don't know why I'm sending you this letter and that's why I'm writing it. Before you crumble this to go inflict bodily harm upon me here me and this letter out._

"Ok Link you got my attention so out with it."

_Tetra you once asked me what are you to me. Even though I could tell you were teasing me about it then I took it quite seriously…And like I said I don't know…Damn I wish I could understand this!_

"I took it seriously too…" The girl confessed to the air. "I had to joke about it because that's usually the best way to get an answer out of you."

_I see you as many things in reality First among many you're my Boss. The person who I take orders from and carry them out willingly. Second and very importantly to me you're a friend…My best friend, though I've finally admitted this to you a few months back. I still wonder how either of us survived three years with being stuck in the same place together with me being me and you being you. We fight a lot though I'm the one who starts it…_

"Liar."

_But if I was stuck with anyone I'm glad it was you…This is the point of my letter…I don't really know when it started, maybe back in the forsaken fortress when you, **YOU** of all people! The same person who couldn't stand me and always made fun of me and made my life a living hell while I traveled with you and Niko and co. came in and saved my rear from Ganondorf and all I could do, was like wimp I really am, lay on the ground while he began to strangle you…_

"…"

_Maybe it was earlier or after that I don't really know! But what I DO know is that lately my feelings for you feel… different in comparison from what they used to be…I mean I've been having feelings for you that transcends friendship!!…Please don't laugh because it's really true…_

All I could ever think of is you. That's why I've become so desperate to get stronger…I just want to see you safe…to personally make sure you get out of everything ok. _Trust me, I'm nowhere near implying that you're weak. If we were not in some kind of sword duel you could pretty much wipe the floor with me…You're actually one of the strongest people I know…And I mean in mind and actions…You know what you want and go for it…I wish I could do stuff like that…_

_You're sort of like gem…That's the only way I can sum you up. Like an elusive jewel that fell from the sky one day and into my heart…A treasure that I don't really understand but am willing to fight bitterly for to end of time just to make sure no one stains or cracks your beautiful self with their dirty hands…Maybe, just maybe, this is what it means to love someone in a passionate way…If it is…Then now and forever, I will always lo-_

After reading the letter a strong blush appears on Tetra's face as she looks up into the starry night sky. "Idiot, of course I love you…I will now and forever. Because you are my green clad knight and I… am your elusive jewel that will never leave your side…"

And with this letter as her witness Tetra has decided if Link had the courage to confess his feelings for her even if on paper then she should show her strength and confront him about hers.

**End Chapter 1**

__


	2. Unwelcome

****

Disclaimer- I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything else

-------------------------------

Link and Tetra sat together by a beautiful sandy beach, surprisingly enough the two were kissing.

The two break away from their recent kiss to gaze lovingly into each others eyes. Tetra into sparkling Emerald greens and Link into her deep sea blues. "You're beautiful…" was the Outsetter's soft spoken reply while the wind played with his Ponytail.

"How many times are you gonna say that" Tetra cooed teasingly. Link gave a lazy grin "As long as I keep gazing into your loveliness" Link then lightly plants a kiss on Tetra's forehead before finishing his sentence with an "I love you."

A strong blush over took the tanned girls features as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Link…I lov-"

--------------------------------

"Wake up Miss Tetra!" Nudge softly replied to the 15-year-old Pirate girl while he lightly shook her. "Miss we found uncharted territory! Were only a short 10 miles away!"

"Leave me alone when I'm with my Rinku-chan" Tetra mumbled. She was obviously still asleep since she was repeatedly kissing her pillow, (quite passionately I might add) calling it Link and constantly saying I love you.

Nudge sweat dropped at the sight. "Rinku-chan…?" He muttered before shuddering.

**Chapter 2- Unwelcome visits**

Tetra groggily stepped out on deck to only see Gonzo who was steering the ship, Senza working at his post and quite Zuko who remained at his post on the crows nest.

"Gonzo" Tetra called from afar "Where is the rest of the crew!" Gonzo pales for a moment. "Oh Miss!" He begins nervously "Well you see…Since gulp We were heading to land after being at sea for such a longtime…we decided to do something constructive with our time…"

Tetra raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's more _constructive_ than doing there usual duties? Might I ask!"

Gonzo squeaks. 'Say something about cleaning! Say something about cleaning' Gonzo's brain screams at him. "They're in the kitchen cooking. D'oh!"

'You suck! Why am I even in here!?' Gonzo's brain bellows 'I'm gonna make you think so much that it'll put me out of my misery!'

Tetra eyes Gonzo while putting her right hand on her waist. "And what would **they** want to do in there?" Senza feels that for once he should play hero and calls out to Tetra. "'Hoy, Miss!"

"What, Senza?" Tetra growls. This makes the bearded man shudder a bit. "Well Zuko wants to show you his new little jig. **Right** Zuko?" Zuko rolls his eyes before putting away his telescope and climbing down the crows nest to do a dance {A/N: Similar to River Dance} for Tetra.

Tetra leaves an exasperated expression on her face as she walks by the dancing Zuko and goes to the cooking chamber. Something wasn't right. Her crew (or her for that matter) didn't know how to cook. In fact before Link came along they were used to eating Niko's charred cooking. None of them wanted to learn how to cook, thus Tetra stuck cooking as a swabbies job.

Tetra peered inside the room to see Link who wore an apron cooking while constantly shaking the frying pan so the green food could flip about. Niko, Nudge and Mako who all wore aprons themselves, watched in awe. "That's scientifically impossible for the items to fly up like that." Mako watched in disbelief at what he was seeing. Niko shook his head "No science, Just swabbie magic!." Nudge just rolled his eyes at his two cohorts "So Link" He begins "Once I roll this flat stuff then what?"

Link surveys the dough. "Hmm, still too many lumps…But what were gonna do with it once we flatten it is roll it up and then cut it. Thus we make bread."

Mako scratches his chin. "So THAT'S how bread is made! The Miss will surely be surprised." Link gives a playful toothed grin as he stealthily makes his way to the door and pulls it. Causing Tetra who was leaning on it to listen to the conversation to tumble in. "No." Link replied "She's right here."

"ah-I So," The proud Pirate girl begins as she dusts herself off. "What may I ask are all of you doing in here?" Tetra's glares were aimed at Link who was obviously the reason for this. (or did she just want to have an excuse to look at him)

Link gives one of the grins that Tetra despises so much before speaking up. "Well you see Tetra, We all finished our morning duties while you slept. Since I had a lot of free time I figured I could practice my cooking skills…Don't worry the ingredients all came out from my pocket." The boy reassures. "As for the guys…they just wanted to learn how to cook. Something about chicks digging guys who can make a dish…"

Tetra shrugged crossed armed. 'Good enough excuse' she thought 'Now if I can get him alone and talk to him about that letter…' Tetra continued to delve into her thoughts before Link asked "Wanna join?" Tetra gave Link a death glare. "Implying something slack-a-daily?"

Link puts up his hands defensively. "n-No! of course not! I just thought you want to try…Cooking looks fun but it can be quite fun as well as a stress-breaker." Tetra smirks "But Link, you're a stress bringer. And a menace to yourself and society." Link shrugs playfully "Only when your around Tetra."

What the Nudge noticed was that Link constantly kept ducking Tetra's gaze as she did his. Yup, Nudge and the boys all knew that Tetra held quite a torch for the boy as he held one for her. Of course, they never expected Tetra to jump into his arms and admit his feelings to her nor would they expect Link to have the guts to tell Tetra anything.

So being the Number 1. Tetra/Link shippers that they are. The Pirates all chose to try to bring the two together on many and I mean MANY occasions. All ultimately failing because the two are…well…themselves.

But the Pirates haven't given up in fact a lot of their plans almost did bring them together per-say: Ever since Nudge's plan Link and Tetra both couldn't face each other without blushing intensely, after Senza'a plan Tetra spends a lot of her time dreaming of kissing Link while Link just began to become more clumsy and nervous around her. So they haven't given up Yeah? But they're just taking a hiatus from their scheming right now for the big plan 'The best plan.' To stress on a more daunting topic. Miss Tetra's 16th Birthday which was a few days away.

Nudge gestures to Mako and Niko to sneak out while Link and Tetra try to talk to each other both fighting a losing battle to hold in their blush.

"And I could get some moral support" Link continued as he debated with Tetra "Right guys? Guys?" Link scratches the back of his head sheepishly while Tetra gives the smug little smirk he enjoys seeing.

"Well anyway…Link…" Tetra began while a strong flush took over her cheek as she rummaged through her pockets to find his letter. "I …wanted to speak with you about something…Nothing too important…but it just made me a bit curious…"

"Tetra?" The 15-year-old Waker of Winds asked a bit concerned. "Are you alright You look like your suffering from a fever." As Link reaches out his left hand to feel the forehead of his best friend and love of his life. Tetra, on impulse, slaps him on the left cheek. "…." Was the boys only reply.

Tetra's entire face was beet red as she stepped away from Link "Hmph! I'm fine! I don't need you mothering me!!" Link's emerald green eyes looked at Tetra quizzically and concerned. His face (aside from his sore cheek) also blushing a bit. The girl went into a deeper blush. Not saying anything further Tetra turns her back to march away from Link.

Link watches Tetra go for a moment before finally mustering the inner courage to speak again. "Sorry about that Tetra…If you're feeling better then maybe…maybe…" 'We could watch the sunset together' His mind finished for him as well as reminded him of what to say. Tetra turned to Link a bit confused but burning a bit with anticipation. 'Perhaps' She thought. 'He'd makes things easy for them both and be the one to open up first.'

However, both Tetra's anticipation and Link's thoughts were dashed as The Hero of Wind lost his nerve and quickly showed her the green food and picked up some of it with a fork. "…Would like to be the first to taste this?"

'Chicken' His inner voice scoffed.

"Oh, Uh sure…" The Pirate girl sighed dejectedly. Tetra tasted the vegetative dish. It was surprisingly sweet. "It's delicious like anything else you make Link." Tetra complemented. This made Link's heart do a little flip of joy but his exterior expression was a raised eyebrow from the praises she usually doesn't give him. Tetra notices Link's suspicious look and she defensively pulls at both his cheeks. "What?! I can't compliment every once in while? But seriously…You've done a lot for us…Link…and…I'm glad to have you…" Tetra quickly turns away not wanting to face Link any longer and further make a fool of herself.

-----------------------------------

{Nearly 2 Hours later}

"LAND HO!"

The Pirate ship arrived at a very lush and tropical Island. The first noticeable thing about the Island was the giant Stone face statue that was carved into its inactive lava volcano.

As Tetra and her crew all step out of the ship (minus Link and Niko who had to stay behind) they were greeted by a not so friendly welcoming party. "Miss it looks as though the Natives here don't take kindly to us" Nudge whispered cautiously.

Tetra shrugs. "What else is new?" One of the Muscular Island men threw their spear at the ship. Now this annoyed Tetra and her crew to no end. "Hey! Do we go around messing with your stuff!" Gonzo snarled while gripping his sword. As if to respond to Gonzo's challenge the Island inhabitant smirks as he takes two spears from two of his colleagues and throws them both at the ship, one of them pierced itself in pretty deep.

Gonzo had enough. "Damn fool! Miss! Don't waste your time on this worthless piece of plankton! I'll show 'im we mean business!" Gonzo unsheathes his weapon and runs at the man while man pulled out a tiny dagger from the pouch around his waist and also rushes at his foe.

Before the two weapons could collide a third sword pushed itself in the center, reflecting Gonzo's attack while destroying the man's dagger. "Hey Link! What's with you?!" Gonzo yelled at the 15-year-old. "You saw what those bums did to the ship and what they were about to do to us! This ain't no time to play pacifist"

Link puts his sword back in his sheath before smiling kindly at his hot-tempered friend and the villagers. "No, both sides were at fault. We are intruding on this Island, their home as far as they are concerned…But that doesn't justify them the right to do what they did. We can't let every single thing get to us or we won't be at peace with anyone. But overall no harm done and a little patching up and the ship will be as good as new."

Tetra sighs in defeat "Fine. But he's right though, we don't mean any harm unless you cause it with us." Tetra walks forward to the villagers who all nervously stepped back from her. "What?" The girl asks a bit annoyed "I'm trying to make a peace offering and asking to see the head of this group to sort everything out."

The muscular man walks in front of Tetra with a hardened scowl on his face before booming with his deep voice. "You mean to tell me that YOU are this group of bandits leader? A female, a little girl!?" The Pirates growl at this comment and ready their weapons as the man continued to speak, and this time it was directed towards them. "Hmph, What kind of men are you? Do you have no pride?."

Tetra kept her cool. Last thing she needs right now is war against an entire Island. Aside from that reason she was actually quite used to males looking down on her…until it was too late. But that didn't stop her from scowling at the man.

"Link, You better go and start the patch work." Tetra simply ordered. Link nods.

This made the ignorant man give a belittling grin. "So you even have the warrior under your little thumb?" The man grabs Tetra's cheeks with two fingers. "Perhaps I should make you my wife."

Ok the man had made his death wish. Nearly ripping out her dagger from its protective (and expensive) sheath Tetra was ready to maim the man. Her crew also had it with these foolish people and their arrogant leader, pulled out their weapons and readied for a brawl.

All the mounting rage quickly disappeared when the usually laid back Outsetter pulled out his sword and yelled at the top of his lungs "**CONTINUE** **TOUCHING HER LIKE THAT AND DON'T EXPECT YOUR OWN ANSCETORS TO RECOGNIZE YOUR SOON TO BE MUTILATED BODY!!!**"

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Friends can kiss? Right?

Wow this is the first time I ever got **this** many reviews for one chapter. I didn't know there was so much fans to this story. Hey thanks to the reviewers.

JediWanda RitoAnn- Yeah, Link is gonna get a big talking to…errr sort of…

Nny11- I wish I knew their plans myself.

RVG- Glad you like it

Katherine- Glad to know you're enjoying the show.

Sakura84067- Hey, I beat your dead line.

Dj SpRiTe- thanks glad you think my story is cool.

Lizai- Glad your enjoying the story.

Celebrean- You should continue. 'Just Children' is an awesome story. I think you left the readers in enough suspense.

Zeldafreak84067- As long as you enjoy it I'll keep writing.

****

Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anything else

-----------------------------

"Link, You better go and start the patch work." Tetra simply ordered. Link nods.

This made the ignorant man give a belittling grin. "So you even have the warrior under your little thumb?" The man grabs Tetra's cheeks with two fingers. "Perhaps I should make you my wife."

Ok the man had made his death wish. Nearly ripping out her dagger from its protective (and expensive) sheath Tetra was ready to maim the man. Her crew also had it with these foolish people and their arrogant leader, pulled out their weapons and readied for a brawl.

All the mounting rage quickly disappeared when the usually laid back Outsetter pulled out his sword and yelled at the top of his lungs "**CONTINUE** **TOUCHING HER LIKE THAT AND DON'T EXPECT YOUR OWN ANSCETORS TO RECOGNIZE YOUR SOON TO BE MUTILATED BODY!!!**"

**Chapter 3- Friends can kiss right?**

Link's usually cheerful expression was gone. As was the innocence in the emerald orbs called his eyes. Instead was the grim scowl and cold unfeeling eyes of a battle hardened warrior.

Although Link had went in the way of the sword only just three short years ago, the battles he witnessed, the things he's seen and experienced none the less the personal life or death combat he's been constantly gripped in for those three years could easily outweigh that of any experienced veteran solider.

The cold eyes were just a sign of all the blood from enemies that fell at his hands. May it be arrogant warriors who backed him into a corner without listening to his reasoning, power hungry demi gods, monsters, ancient evil kings, a murderous thief or an enemy Pirate that threatens his friends or innocents.

The man felt satisfaction for finally finding the boy's weakness. No longer needing Tetra, he shoves her aside, {A/N: That's was one of his many mistakes.} takes another spear from a nearby colleague and walks menacingly towards the unimpressed Link.

"So the whipped dog does have a feeling of fight? Does he?" The man goads. Link narrows his eyes and raises his weapon awaiting his loud opponents attack. "Hmph, you have courage for one so feminine in appearance." {A/N: Referring to Link's small build and his ponytail. That was mistake number 2.}

The man gives a cocky smirk while holding the spear on his shoulders to show off his rippling muscles and massive six-pack. This site made the Pirates (minus Tetra who was pissed) give an intimidated cough. They guy didn't seem **that** huge a while ago. "This what real men look like when they work hard and fight beast hand to hand. Do you know that feeling when you kill your first Moblin with your bear hands?…" The man stops only three feet from Link and gives him a nasty glare. "You wouldn't…you're too busy playing servant to a spoiled little girl…fuh, you're not even a true warrior!" {A/N: Three strikes your out!}

"Shut-up." Was Link's only response in a very gruff manner. It was almost as though he became a whole different person the minute the heat of things pick up. The man's eyes bulged with veins as he rushed at Link in a rage. "Damned dog! Learn your place in the world of real fighters!"

Link narrows his eyes as he readies his battle stance. Before either warrior knew what happened Tetra jumped up and kicked the man in the jaw, causing him to literally eat dirt. Link broke from his fighting stance and his cold eyes lit-up a bit with life.

"Tetra…?"

Link's only answer from the Pirate girl was a heavy uppercut to the jaw which knocked him off his feet and to a crash landing into the soft sand only 4ft away. Both her crew and the natives all watch Tetra with shocked/afraid expressions. Everyone but Tetra and the man who was still doing his impression of an ostrich, walked over to Link who laid on the ground with swiveled eyes. Gonzo lightly nudges Link with his right foot…Oh yeah, Link was out cold.

"Moron!" Tetra growls at the K.Oed Link. "I don't need you to fight my battles!!" The man rubs his sore jaw in awe and anger. "y-You little wench! You aren't even human are you?! No woman strikes Saskue the mighty!"

"Chauvinistic…" Tetra turns to the Island females "Do you really let this poor excuse for bait treat you like this!?" The women don't answer. Tetra just stood there ready for a fight, her fight.

"No" A voice resembling that of a male replies "There's no need for any unneeded hostilities." The inhabitants all scatter to either the left or the right and Saskue falls to his knees as the Islands true leader and the village medicine man/seer appears.

Saskue turns to Tetra and her crew with a light growl. "If you fools wish to live then I suggest you get on your worthless bandit knees and start praising this man as if he was a holy one himself!"

The village leader which seemed to be a quite cheerful looking man. He had quite a pot belly so didn't wear a shirt, only shorts and a necklace of a fang of a monster. (not quite sure which it looks quite old) His hair was quite wild, long but wild and all over the place. He didn't even were at most sandals! This guy was a whole new level of slack.

Tetra just shakes her head before the man continued his greetings. "Hello! My name is Kyle welcome visitors. I humbly apologize for any inconvenience started up. We've had nothing but one bad encounter after another with outsiders." The laid-back leader stretched before smiling widely. "Mostly Pirates so I guess the mistrust just happens eventually."

"Well we don't mean any harm." Tetra counters "We're on a quest to find a huge mass of land that's not exactly an Island but…We'll anyway we were just passing through to mark these areas on the map and if we can pick up some supplies. Of course we'll be willing to trade for items or pay if needed be."

Kyle nods understandingly. "I see. Well feel free to go to into town and help yourself to what you need. And if it isn't much…" The hearty man smiles widely. "My Island will be holding a festival that celebrates the hopeful blessing our ancestors will place upon this land under the great guardian of this beautiful Island. It would be very great to the idea of unity if you humble guests would join in this celebration."

The villagers stood in shock at what their own great leader said. Let outsiders, none the less very aggressive outsiders join in **_their_** celebrations!? This was intolerable, repugnant even!

"Leader!" Saskue bellowed "You can't possible hope to make peace with…with them!?" Kyle's relaxed face became very stern for the moment as he shook his head. "Saskue…These people mean us no wrong…I can sense that in them the minute I laid eyes on the boy who dances with the laughing wind." Kyle gestures to the slumbering/unconscious Link.

"But they are lead by something as lesser as a female!!" Saskue continued to argue. Kyle's face frowned with disapproval. "So? Women are the reason why we exist. There are strong women out there you just haven't met one who hasn't feared you until now…Besides you should be grateful that this young Pirate Leader went out of her way to lightly humiliate you…" Kyle's face was stern as it was enlightening. "…Because that boy would've humiliated you even worse than she did."

Saskue was enraged. Did his own leader just say that girly, petite looking, whipped up slave dog who hasn't even got up from a mere girls blow has the power defeat him?!? Saskue said nothing further just shoving through the crowd and stomping back to the village. Kyle gave a disappointed sigh as he watched the Islands top fighter and leader of military of the Island storm off without even apologizing or trying to learn from the visitors. "So?" Kyle asked Tetra and her crew. "Would you like a tour of the Island?"

Tetra and her crew agree as two of the local females acted as their guides and began escorting them around the Island. Niko somehow managed to drag an unconscious Link to the ship where he later recovers.

Kyle gives a content smile and also turns to head to the village until the words of Dalshim, the village seer/medicine man addressed him. "Are you sure this is wise? You may see hope for outsiders but my prophecies tell nothing of ill events that will arise." Kyle yawns and gives the seer a relaxed smile. "You should be more trusting. I'm not blindly saying they're good I can just **see** the well intentions in them.

Dalshim scoffed. "**You** can **see** that? And I thought I was the only one blessed with divine powers by the guardian." Kyle just gave a friendly chuckle and went on his way. Dalshim didn't see this as humorous though. He just watched the Islands leader go with piercing eyes.

------------------------------------------

{A few hours later}

Tetra, by her lonesome, made her way back to the path that lead to their boat. She didn't think that this Islands marketplace would be so huge. Also, the people weren't all that bad… They actually were kinda nice, especially if you bought something from them.

Gonzo and the others remained at the marketplace to "further check out the place." {A/N: Which translates to: find the closest place that sells rum and allows gambling} As long as they returned within the time she left them Tetra had no problem with what they did. The only reason why Tetra chose to leave was that things were a little to quiet for her taste. Not to mention she wanted to know if Link had woke up or not. To her surprise she hit him pretty hard; a lot harder than when she usually strikes him. She was a bit nervous about his safety the minute he didn't get up but she had to keep her usual atmosphere.

'I just hope that retaining my stupid reputation didn't cost me Link.' The girl worried to herself.

As Tetra hurried to the ship she saw a one of the muscle bound fighters that hung around Saskue sitting by a tree. The man was full of bruises as his busted lip swelled with stinging blood. His right arm was twisted. As was his left leg. When he saw the female leader of the Pirates he just smirked.

"I give you credit for your choice in slaves." He complimented as one wouldn't call it. "To think that a whipped and thrown about street mongrel who lost all his sense of pride could be so skillful…even without a weapon" The man finishes his sentence as he glares Tetra down with an evil grin. "I'm not surprised if he just one day turned around and killed you…Heh heh heh…Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Tetra glares at the man venomously while she gripped her dagger which slowly slid out of its sheath…

----------------------------------

{At the ship area}

Link sat on the beach while he polished his no longer speaking boat the King of Red Lions. Link's facial expression was far from that of cheerful.

A Pear which was thrown in the boys direction was quickly turned sliced in half by a simple unsheathing of his weapon. Link didn't even bother to turn to see his attacker he just continued working on what used to be his very vocal mentor.

"sigh You still think with your sword before anything else." Tetra rolled her eyes at Link from behind. Link turns to his friend at only shoulders length, the coldness in his eyes very apparent.

When Link realized that was really Tetra he fully turned to her, grinning sheepishly. Watching Link switch modes like this really unnerved Tetra, she knew that despite being a destined hero, Link at heart was no fighter. That's why he's so sloppy in battle as well as allowing his heart to take over his fighting spirit at the wrong moments.

"He should really take a break before he goes crazy…" Tetra mutters under her breath. Link narrows his and points his sword at the girl growling. "Who are you and what have you done to _my_ Tetra!" Tetra just scoffs. "I think you've been working too hard that's all I'm implying." Link gives his friend a skeptical look as he approaches her and feels her forehead to check her temperature and feels his own forehead to compare. "I think it's about right…if I fail to rule in you're a natural hothead." He chuckles at his own joke.

Tetra responds to Link's crack with a light punch to the stomach. This causes the boy to reel back in pain coughing heavily. Link covered his mouth while coughing out of mannerism he immediately wiped whatever was on his hand and trickled from his mouth on the back of his baggy white pants.

'He still must be in pain…but I hit him in the jaw…' The girl thinks to herself before shrugging off the idea and drags Link by the back of his shirt to the soft sand where he once was. Only this time she tells him to take it easy and just relax.

-------------------------------------

{5 minutes later}

The two sat quietly by the beach neither uttering a word until Link's curiosity got the better of him.

"It's not like you to just want to sit about Tetra." Link states. "Something the matter?"

"Hmph, So there has to be something wrong with me to just want to take it easy once in a while!?" Tetra countered before raising an accusing finger at Link. "Besides I'm doing it for **your** own good!"

"Sorry" Link mumbled.

"You better be!" Tetra gives a proud little smirk for winning yet another of their many debates. "Don't be disappointed Link, you just can't out word me."

Link gives Tetra a sly grin as he stands up and dusts himself off. "Riiight. I suppose your odd hairstyle must act as some kind of receptor rod…"

"What." Tetra growls walking up to Link with a huge red anime-style vein on the back of her head. Link doesn't look at Tetra he just shrugs as he turns to her with a wide grin. "Perhaps it allows air to breeze in while in suppresses everything else. Man. no wonder why you have such a short fuse."

Tetra throws a punch at Link which he dodges. Tetra throws another punch at Link which he pulls away from then makes a break for it. This enrages the Pirate girl who pulls out her dagger and swings it wildly at Link constantly chasing him about screaming she'll kill him and sometimes says what's she gonna do to him.

Eventually Link stopped in his place when he felt that there was someone else in the area aside from them. Tetra uses this as the opportunity to tackle Link kicking up a fight cloud.

The cloud clears and ends with Tetra pinning Link to the ground and eyes him with a quite scary smile that could pass for sadistic. Link just gives a nervous chuckle at his near doom situation. Tetra's scary smile just widened as response to his. Now Link was scared.

Tetra releases her grip on the petrified boy and turns her attention to the bushes.   
"Ok!" Tetra demanded "Come out!"

Confidently coming out of the bushes and walking towards Tetra was a little girl that equaled Aryll's age. {A/N: In every Wind Waker story I write Aryll is two years younger than Link} Although she had her long hair in a pigtail her flower design purple dress and innocent eyes made Link remember quieter days.

"My name is Sonya" the girl bows. "I was just curious to know how you were able to get that nice boy under your control." She continues "He's just so…different from you…So did you give him a love potion? It must be strong stuff! He'd throw his life away for you in heartbeat!"

Tetra was pissed but nevertheless blushed at the girls comment. Link does care about her but he cares about anybody, even a stranger would rise his good heart. "Love potion!" The proud pirate girl scoffs. "He just has a kind heart. We're friends."

"b-But" Sonya tries to argue "He seems waaay to loyal and close to you to just be your friend! You must have him under **some** kind of control. Threatening his family maybe, took him in as your slave to pay off some kind of debt maybe…"

This wasn't looking good. That girl though well meaning was being a little too personal for Tetra's taste. Link decided that if he was gonna step in it had to be now. Planning to go along with whatever he was gonna do Link slowly put his arms around Tetra's waist completely throwing the girl off guard and freezing her in her place.

"I'm sorry Tetra but I think the cats out of the bag." Link lied while he whispered into her ear "just play along" A light flush overtook Tetra's cheeks as she looked at Link with the corner of her eyes with a reluctant look that said "fine."

Link smiles at her as he lightly kisses her on the cheek and turns to Sonya. "I'm sorry but there is no potions between us…Tetra and are just naturally together. We didn't like each other too much when we were younger but one thing lead to another and now we can't live without each other."

Tetra gives a mischievous grin as she break free from Link's hold and turns to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Link and I share quite a interesting bond. Though he's naturally a sweet guy he seems to like girls with an air of a danger around them. Isn't that right Rinku-chan?"

Link blushes furiously from Tetra comment while whispering to her. "Laying it on a little thick?"

Tetra smirks as she touches the tip of Link's nose with her index finger. "I'll be in control now. Link." She stated matter-of-factly. "Just try to keep up with me. A kiss on the cheek isn't convincing enough." 'Well here goes…' Tetra leans in as she presses her lips against Link's.

Sonya looked as surprised as did Link who thought all the blood would rush into his head at that moment causing a blackout. He didn't collapse though. He just followed Tetra's lead to throw off the romantically obsessed Sonya by holding onto the Pirate girl tighter and return her kiss.

What the two didn't realize or care to notice since they were so wrapped up in their kiss, was that their embrace was growing tighter by the moment as their kiss deepened. Too bad for them a little thing that humans need called oxygen and lack of air was working against them.

Sonya turns away from the two while coughing. "Ahem You two look really happy together. No way can you be using potions to make him look at you like _that_. Well I guess I'll leave you two lovers alone…" Sonya makes her leave mumbling something about a cute by that lives next door but she hates his guts.

With Sonya gone Link and Tetra let go of each other while collapsing to the ground due to lack of oxygen. Both faces filled with their own respective blush.

Link sits up with his back turned to Tetra while gasping for air. "You like to lay things on way too thick Tetra." the Outsetter complains.

Tetra also had her back to Link while wiping off the feel of Link's lips from hers. "Give me a break. How else would we shut that brat up?" She snaps. "Stop acting like you are reserving yourself."

This comment causes both to turn maroon.

"No I-I wasn't" Link admits as he turns to his friend and eternal object of his affections. "Because…"

"Hm?" Tetra muses with a sly grin. Not even realizing she cut off Link's about to be confession off his undying love for her. "So you're saying you like being kissed by me?"

"…as long as it's you…" the boy again admits in a low mummer. {A/N: I wonder if it's even humanly possible to go into a deeper shade of red.} For as long as she knew him Tetra was always caught off guard by Link. Whether it be his kind , relaxed demeanor or how serious and honest he can be. He's always filled with surprises just like the wind.

Tetra was beyond the thought of caring or embarrassment. She just lunges at Link which pins the surprised boy to the ground then brushes her lips against his once more. Link doesn't give a shocked expression, question it or anything else, he just returns her kiss with equal feelings whatever hers was. They pull back with an equal color of a flushed face.

"Friends can kiss and not have any kind of attachment aside from their usual bond to it I believe." Tetra winks at Link.

Link just held his chest as his green tunic quickly started to become stained by the spreading color of red before he collapsed to his knees. "I didn't think he cut me this bad…" The 15-year-old Hero of Wind muttered to himself.

Tetra was horrified at this. Before she could ask him anything Link reassured her with a simple. "It's nothing Tetra"

"N-NOTHING!" She screams while she shows him her favorite sleeveless cobalt blue shirt was soaked in blood, his blood. "You call this or your cut nothing! Link what in the name of the Goddess of Wisdom happened here!"

Link doesn't answer her immediately. He starts to turn away from her with a kind smile. "I just cut myself against a sharp board while fixing the ship. I am clumsy like that."

Tetra shook her head in disbelief at what he was saying. "So you always emphasis on friendship and trust yet you can't trust me!" She yelled while her clenched fist shook with anger. It took every strain and experience of being a headstrong leader that kept her from crying. "Why is it so different whenever I'm involved…you laugh it up with Medli, Makar and the others and can tell them practically anything. Hell, I think my crew understands you better than I do. But when it comes to me…everyone is pussyfooting around…I'm sick of it…"

Tetra wasn't lying. Komali, Makar, Medli and anyone else Link hung out with were **his** friends. They only put up with Tetra and her stubborn ways only because they know how much Link adores her. In all honesty they don't like the usually harsh way Tetra shows Link that she cares.

He was her friend, her only outside friend and best friend. Aryll could count as another one of Tetra's practically non existent list but Aryll is naturally kind to everyone she meets. But she was Link's sister and that can't say too much.

Sometimes the Pirate girl felt she was in competition for Link's attention against his very long list of close friends, acquaintances, uneasy allies and friendly rivals. Worse off, she sometimes feels she may never win and that feeling was in full force right now.

"What am I to you Link really…What do you see me as…" Tetra asked feeling very hurt and betrayed. Link turns to her full of guilt but he knew he couldn't tell her the truth to his injuries…He just couldn't…. With that thought as his guide Link said nothing as his hair overlaps his eyes. Tetra just smirked lightly.

"You can't answer can you…You can't see me as a friend but then as someone you must respect and listen to at the snap of a finger…I see your point…You won this debate Link." Tetra just walked by Link coldly.

---------------------------------

{In the lower deck}

Link used a rag to clean his reopened flesh wound. After cleaning off every stinging bit of blood that oozed from the cut. The Outsetter began to bandage himself with a big red leaf Makar gave him that's said to tighten and heal wounds in half the time they are said to heal.. Since he ruined two tunics in one day, Link decided to wear a white T-shirt instead. With these tasks done, Link went to Tetra's chambers to retrieve the bloodstained shirt.

Knocking before doing anything Link let himself be known. What Link noticed was that Tetra's hair wasn't in it's usual style, it was down and since her favorite cobalt blue shirt was dirty she wore a sleeveless red shirt with a white undershirt under that. Her pants and foot wear remained in the same dress code as always. When she saw Link in the corner of her eyes Tetra began to narrow them.

"What?" Tetra's icy voice pierced through Link's heart.

"I'm here to clean your shirt."

"It's over there. Clean it and I don't want to see any fading."

"r-Right"

Link just simply took Tetra's bloodstained shirt while the Pirate girl just glared icy daggers at him. "Smells bad huh? I better smell the shirts usual scent. That smell is sickening. {A/N: His blood scent she means or just him in general}

"Gotcha" Link sighed dejectedly before turning to her. "Anything else?"

Tetra just walked by Link as if he wasn't there rudely colliding into his shoulders as she passed by. The boy only sighed knowing that it was his own fault that the one he loves so deeply has been pushed farther apart from him. "Whenever I try to set things right I only make things worse…" Was his only comment.

Tetra, when she got far away enough from him cracked her fist against the wall. She kept pounding the wall until her knuckles bled. She ignored the pain though, she was actually enjoying the stinging psychical pain, it drowned her inner turmoil. "He means well…so why am I getting so upset with him…Link…" The girl struggled to say as one droplet of what it seems a tear escaped her overflowing emotional sorrow. "I'm so sorry"

----------------------------------------

{The next morning}

The Pirates were all cleaning up the ship. The usual swabbie duty was being handled by Nudge, Senza, Zuko, Mako and Niko who worked downstairs. Gonzo just gave out orders.

"Ok you bums" The first mate called out to his fellow men. "We have to clean this place up good before the Miss notices Yeah?"

"Then why don't you help us?" Mako asked as he began to change facial colors from blowing so much balloons.

Gonzo shook his head while cross armed. "There has to be somebody to give out the orders and supervise while we do this. Besides Link isn't here so we have to get this done without him."

"Heheh, you're just mad 'cuz Link wouldn't let you come along in his little trip into town. To…take care of business." Senza smirks while trying to tie a bunch of balloons together.

"The boy is quite kind." Nudge states only sympathizing with the boy. "he didn't want to worry the Miss. I'm just surprised that he'd go to town altogether…Seems kinda pointless."

"Pointless!?" Gonzo yelled stunned. "If any of those mugs called me what they were calling Link I'd step into action my self ya hear." Gonzo begins to throw some light jabs into the air. "Come to think of it those guys did insult us…Makes me want to go with the kid even more."

"Yes, Gonzo. WHERE did our swabbie go off to without my consent?" Tetra asked coolly from behind.

"M-Miss!" Gonzo squeaked.

Tetra surveyed the area. Tetra still had her hair down but this time wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt. Her pants and foot wear remained in the same dress code as always. "Why are all of you doing Link's job? Where is that slack-a-daily!?" 'Please don't tell me that he…'

The Pirates all looked at Gonzo to answer for them. Gonzo gives them a light scowl before Niko comes from upstairs holding some party goods. "So guys where should we- ACK!"

Gonzo quickly closed the door leading to the lower deck so Tetra wouldn't see what Niko was carrying or what he was gonna say and now had to tell her what he was gonna say.

'Ok' Gonzo brain said to Gonzo while tapping a baton onto a chalkboard 'Repeat after me. Link is'

"Link is"

'Somewhere'

"Somewhere"

'Around the boat doing the laundry and needed a helping hand.'

"Around town taking out the trash."

'…'

"D'oh!" Gonzo then slaps his forehead. 'Assault me will you!' Gonzo's brain growls 'I'll have my revenge!'

Tetra was listening now. "Do what in town! Tell me!"

Nudge calms Tetra down by giving her the truthful answer. "Link went out into town to get some more supplies. He'll be back soon."

Tetra rushes downstairs to where Link usually rests. When entering the room she saw that aside from the Gold sword his other sword, his Mirror shield and all his other battle items along with his entire inventory were gone. Tetra ran upstairs as quickly as she could, crashing right into Niko. Tetra grabs Niko by the collar and demands to know where his location is.

"Miss Tetra, Link will be back…Just a while ago you couldn't care if he lived or died." Tetra knew this was true and let go of Niko. Happy to be able to breath again Niko continued. "Miss, I may be no Nudge when it comes to things but as my underling I do know Link. He's only worried for you...He didn't want to tell you how he got injured because he knew if you found out…" Niko turns his head a bit guilty for breaking his promise to Link.

"What was he worried of!" Tetra pleaded to know. "Did it have anything to do with the man hanging by the ship? Niko! Tell me! That's an order!"

Niko turns to Tetra and gives a nod.

-----------------------------

{A short time later}

Tetra bursts out from the door and jumps from the ship and onto the soft sand below as she rushed her way into town.

"Miss!" The Pirates called to their leader. Tetra didn't listen, she was too concerned about reaching town at all costs. 'Link, I was such a fool!' She mentally kicked and cursed at herself. 'Please just wait for me!'

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Link's plan

****

Disclaimer- I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything else

----------------------------------

**Chapter 4- Link's plan**

(Village marketplace)

(3 hours before the end of Chapter 3)

"There, we have a hot dish." Kyle smiled proudly after finishing his stringy looking meal. Link looked on in pure interest and awe. He never saw such a food before.

"Amazing…It looks so stringy." The boy muses. "So this Pas-ta is edible now?" Kyle smiles "Very, all you need to do is strain it. Since the meal is of no actual flavor you can put whatever you want on it."

To Link this was unheard of! A food with no taste? Preposterous! But the variety of things it could be used for sounds tempting. "So if I use the things you did or similar to it I can make Pas-ta too?" The curious 15-year-old continued to question.

Kyle stretched lazily. "Not so easy." The man continued. "This item can only be processed in this land. Only we have the exact knowledge and know on how to take care of this dry yet tough to harvest item."

"I'm glad you said that" Link replied with a determined expression. "Because I'm willing to do a little trade for your recipe."

"Oh?"

Link pulls out a jar full Deku Baba seeds and a Hyoi Pear. When seeing the familiar looking seeds the man reeled backwards. "**AIIEE!!! **Th-The Devil Plants babies!!" Link chuckles at the village leader's reaction. "No there just seeds and thus brings my point."

"Wh-Why would you want that beast alive or seed around!" Kyle shudders a bit more fearfully. "b-Better yet…How did you kill that monstrosity!?"

Link just looks at the man blankly. "That was my point. I noticed that you have to take a really long path to get here to the beach since the straight path is full of and I mean jammed packed with Boko Babas." Link's face became dead serious. "Though a small number of Boko Babas aren't too much of a problem, the number of those guys you have hanging around is real trouble. And since no one is slaying them, the Bokos are only expanding. It'll only be a matter of time before they take over the entire Island."

Kyle agreed with this fact. Just the other day he noticed two Boko Babas within village territory. Worse off, four more sprouted up today and they're **inside** the village. Right at the village square, where people must pass.

"Also there seeds can make great meals". Link pulls out a sample of Deku Baba seed bread. "My friend taught me this, I just fixed up the meal a bit but overall all the royalties go to him."

Kyle kindly accepts Link's offer and takes a bite out the treat. He quickly begins to finish off the rest. "You mean those evil little buggers taste this scrumptious?" Link nods. Kyle closes his eyes in full enlightenment. "I never tasted anything so damn good in my entire life! Boy?" Kyle queries fully interested "Are you and your friends some kind of traveling cooks?"

Link sweat drops. "Heheh. Not really…But we do pick up a lot of interesting things along the way." Link then pulls out his Boomerang and Grappling Hook. "If you have items similar to these then clearing out the Boko Babas should be no sweat. The Boomerang is what kills off the plants but it doesn't ensure they'll drop any seeds, that's why you use the Grappling Hook first you'll be able to swipe their seeds from under them."

"Hmm sounds complicated…" Kyle mused while scratching his chin in thought. "But we don't posses such bizarre weapons young man."

"Well…" Link begins trying to figure a plan. "If you have spare wood…and were aerodynamic enough on the design we can make a Boomerang."

"Ohhh!" Kyle finally got it. "And if we find some strong string or better yet a rope and a hook-like item we can make a Grappling Hook. Man, that's pure genius."

"Yup"

"And you're willing to teach us all of this just for one food recipe?" Kyle asked feeling as though he was ripping the naive boy off. Link nods. Kyle just frowns. "I'll see if there's anything else you will find in your fancy. It would be a one-sided and unfair trade if I got more than you did. As a man who follows the merchants oath I must abide by that…"

"Well if the merchants oath is set into play then I can't ignore that." Link extends his hands to seal the deal. "By the way my name is Link." Kyle nods and shakes Link's hand. "Good to meet you Link, the boy who dances with the laughing wind."

---------------------------------

(2 hours and 45 minutes later)

Link walked through the marketplace with a huge barrel tied to his back, while four of the Island children were helping Link carry some crop harvests and stone tablets.

Link reaped some pretty good things from his good deed. He obtained the things needed for pasta, a barrel of rice, new kinds of spices he's never seen in his whole life. But best of all a few slab fragments telling more tales of the Hero of Time's many endeavors. Link even learned a little history of this Islands origin.

"When the full moon shines crimson, the door to the past shall be revealed…Sounds eerie." Link thinks aloud.

A little boy who held a basket full of spices for Link gave the foreigner an amused glance. "Actually mister, it's all true" The boy begins. "This legend started over hundreds of years ago…Even after the Hero of Time had thwarted the Evil King he had many tasks still upon him. According to the stories the village elders say they that the Hero of Time once did battle against and defeated that giant stone head that now acts as a face for the mountain but at that point the face was said to have a body. You saw it when you came here right?"

Link nods to the boy's question. "But that still doesn't explain the moon changing color like that." A little girl who held three stone slabs carefully examine and sees a slab that has a picture of a red circle in the sky but at the same time is written with an unreadable text. A/N: Hylian

"Maybe the red moon could symbolize blood." The little girl begins. "I remember the elders talking often of the ancient wars fought during that era." Everyone considered it but shrugged not being too sure themselves.

"The Hero of Time…" Link muttered in an excitable manner almost sounding like a fan boy. "Wish I could amazing like that…"

"Mister" A little girl who was helping Link lugs an extra box of rice "You saved our home. You're really cool too!"

The other children agreed. Link just smiles sheepishly at his huge fanfare. "Me? Like that? Nah…" The boy disagrees. "I'm not built for this stuff. I just don't like seeing others get hurt."

"And that's what makes you heroic." A little girl who carefully held two stone tablets replied in a comforting manner before finishing her sentence "But if only you showed some more backbone when dealing with that bandit woman. Are you like her servant or something?"

Link frowns at the girls comment but couldn't help but wonder about the Pirate girl. 'I shouldn't waste my time' the boy dejectedly mused to himself. 'She pretty much hates my worthless existence at this point…No need to stress concerns for one who grows pale at the very sight of you.'

From afar Saskue and one of his warrior friends watched Link with disdainful looks in their eyes. "Look at this" Saskue bitterly mumbles, "He walks about as though he's a God."

Saskue's cohort nods "Even the children are getting weaned into his weak ways…And Leader said he can _beat_ you in combat? You are the Islands champion there is nothing you can't do!" Saskue smirks "Pot-bellied pigs tend to enjoy easy things…Until it's all gone…"

Before the man could ask Saskue what he meant, the muscular Leader of the Islands military catches up with Link and lifts the boy by the rice barrel on his back before letting him go causing him to fall to the floor.

The children all run to Link to see if he's ok.

"I'm surprised that your slave-owner even lets you go out on your own." The man smirks before rudely adding in. "But with the items you carry you must be doing her shopping."

Link just glared at Saskue from the corner of his eyes while narrowing them. The man was an ignorant fool he wasn't worth anyone's time. Not wanting to get into a pointless fight, Link simply dusted himself off then adjusted the rice barrel and went along his way.

This passive act angered Saskue to no end. 'Arrogant little' "Yes, walk away like the whipped dog that you are…Run to your master with your tail between your legs! Then when you finish your tasks she'll rub your belly and give you treats." Saskue continued to taunt the 15-year-old who reminded quiet but his annoyance was quite audible as he gripped the straps that held the barrel.

Over time the ruckus attracted a crowd who watched with mixed emotions. Saskue and his crew weren't exactly the most liked on the Island. Their 'logic' completely went against that of Kyle's. But they were all so strong…They couldn't hope to stop them. All they could do was stand back and watch with scowls and looks of indifference on their face.

The children didn't have this fear, though. They weren't afraid. Blame their youth or blame the fact that Link's kind, well meaning nature got the better of them. Whatever the cause was all the children turned to Saskue with full-blown loathing growls.

"Leave him alone!" The girl holding two tablets yelled "He's a nice person!"

"A lot more of a man than you'll ever be!" The girl holding three stone slabs adds on.

The boy who held the spices nodded. "He saved this Island for the good of everyone! Not just for you muscle bound oafs!"

"You creeps make our Island look bad!" The boy with the small barrel of rice yells.

"I appreciate your concern for me" Link began with a warm smile. "But it's not wise to yell at someone in authority…If you guys want I can come back for the rest."

"Why?" The girl with two stone tablets growled "So that over grown Hog could knock it over!" Saskue was now fully enraged. No one, especially a female even if a little girl talks to him like that. With this belief as his guide Saskue slaps the girl to the ground not even caring how hard he hit her.

"Whatever wench and fool raised such an ungodly child like you will suffer the most **severe punishment!!!" **Saskue bellows as he pulls out a combat knife from his pocket.

The people were now afraid. But this wasn't the first time Saskue and his men have done this…

Before Saskue could stab the child the rice barrel that Link once had strapped to his back was thrown in his face. As the muscular man threw the now destroyed barrel off him he saw Link carrying the injured girl. "Are you alright?" The 15-year-old Outsetter asked. The child weakly nodded.

"But your tablets…and your rice barrel…" The injured girl weakly whimpered. Link gave the child a warm hearted smile. "A life is more important than an item. But we should clean that mess up shouldn't we?"

The children blankly nodded at Link's statement while Saskue's whole body twitched at this boy's resilience to him. "Damned canine!!"

Link turns to him with a simple reply before going about his business "Is name calling and belittling others your only true strength? If it is then you have won the fight."

Saskue had all he could take of the boy. Rushing at the Hero of Wind knife first, Saskue made a loud battle cry."

--------------------------------------

(Where the Pirates are)

(During the time Link was in the market)

"Yes, Gonzo. **WHERE** did our swabbie go off to without my consent?" Tetra asked coolly.

"M-Miss!" Gonzo squeaked.

Tetra surveyed the area. Tetra still had her hair down but this time wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt. Her pants and foot wear remained in the same dress code as always. "Why are all of you doing Link's job? Where is that slack-a-daily?" 'Please don't tell me that he…'

The Pirates all looked at Gonzo to answer for them. Gonzo gives them a light scowl before Niko comes from upstairs holding some party goods. "So guys where should we- ACK!"

Gonzo quickly closed the door leading to the lower deck so Tetra wouldn't see what Niko was carrying or what he was gonna say and now had to tell her what he was gonna say.

'Ok,' Gonzo brain said to Gonzo while tapping a baton onto a chalkboard. 'Repeat after me… Link is'

"Link is"

'Somewhere'

"Somewhere"

'Around the boat doing the laundry and needed a helping hand.'

"Around town taking out the trash."

'…'

"D'oh!" Gonzo then slaps his forehead. 'Assault me will you!' Gonzo's brain growls 'I'll have my revenge!'

Tetra was listening now. "Do what in town! Tell me!"

Nudge calms Tetra down by giving her the truthful answer. "Link went out into town to get some more supplies. He'll be back soon."

Tetra rushes downstairs to where Link usually rests. When entering the room she saw that aside from the Gold sword his other sword, his Mirror shield and all his other battle items along with his entire inventory were gone. Tetra ran upstairs as quickly as she could, crashing right into Niko. Tetra grabs Niko by the collar and demands to know where his location is.

"Miss Tetra, Link will be back…Just a while ago you couldn't care if he lived or died." Tetra knew this was true and let go of Niko. Happy to be able to breath again Niko continued. "Miss, I may be no Nudge when it comes to things but as my underling I do know Link. He's only worried for you...He didn't want to tell you how he got injured because he knew if you found out…" Niko turns his head a bit guilty for breaking his promise to Link.

"What was he worried of?" Tetra pleaded to know. "Did it have anything to do with the man hanging by the ship? Niko! Tell me! That's an order!"

Niko turns to Tetra and gives a nod.

--------------------------------------

(flashback)

Sometime while you were all gone. Link had reawakened and man did he have one nasty headache. Heheheh. Well anyway to the point. When he realized you guys were gone Link just decided to get to his swabbie duties one of them was patching up the ship…That was when trouble started.

Link quietly hammered the nails down into the patchwork of the ship; Niko just watched the 15-year-old full of boredom.

"Maaaaan!" Niko begins to whine "Why do **I** have to stay behind…You're the swabbie after all…"

"Something about being in charge of what I do and I need supervision 'cuz I'm a hazard to myself and others." Link states matter-of-factly before he tried to cheer up his superior. "But hey why would you want to take a boring tour when you could be at the ship relaxing."

Niko gives an exasperated sigh as he falls to his back and gazes at the cloudless blue sky. "Your way too optimistic y'know…" Link grins jovially "Someone has to be, so why not the swabbie."

"You realize that if you keep talking I'll figure out more things for you to do."

"Figured that out two years ago. I figured if I keep talking you'd eventually grow tired of giving me orders."

Niko sits up and throws a clam at Link. "Not so easy swabbie! After you're done doing this you're blowing all the balloons. THEN you could…you could…**NOOOO!!!!"**

"See" Link laughs. "It's working."

Link stops laughing as he grabs Niko to avoid a bunch of tiny daggers that were thrown at them.

"What was that about?!?" Niko yells.

As if to answer the lower ranks question a muscular man who wore only tattered pants that held his many portable items appears before Link and Niko.

The man throws an impressed grin in Link's direction. "Not bad. For one so feminine in appearance you have cat-like speed and reflexes." The man pulls out a short sword, which he points challengingly at the Waker of Winds "But like any female that must be all you have. My name is Rando. Come boy! Show me you are worthy of that finely crafted sword and face me."

Niko snorts. "Whatever, my swabbie can easily wipes the floor with that Armos body of yours."

Link narrows his eyes at the man but answers differently from what his eyes are saying to. "I won't you." Was all the 15-year-old said before going back to his duties.

"What!?" Both Niko and Rando yell. Niko tries to talk Link into defending his honor but Rando just smirks.

"Heh. Just as Saskue said…you're under a collar by that female. You'd be a bad doggy if you were to disobey her every order." The man grins "You wouldn't want to get spanked like you did earlier."

The man begins to laugh at his own sick insults. Niko growled as he pulled out his knife. "Link" Niko called out to the boy fully understanding him. "Get inside quickly. The minute he insults the Miss it's a personal matter…"

Link looks at him quizzically. "Look I understand your feelings and all swabbie. But when the Miss' mom died we promised to make sure she becomes strong and that she makes her mom proud. You've done a lot for us and I know that this is crap aimed towards you…**but**" Niko continued looking more serious than Link or anyone had ever seen him before. "The minute he trashes you he trashes me and the minute he uses the Miss to trash you then that's a whole new level of trouble."

"Niko…"

"Yes, yes I know I'm the man… Now get inside or get behind that rock quick!"

Link obediently does what's he's told and gets out of the way. The man snorts at Link. "So you really are a slave to these bandits."

"Shut-up!" Niko yells at Rando as he rushed at him weapon first. Rando just sidesteps Niko attack and grabs the arm that held the dagger and bent it to the left. Niko screamed out in pain from the attack before being finished off by one strong kick to his stomach, sending him tumbling backwards.

'These guys are strong' The Pirate growled to himself before collapsing.

Link attempts to run up to his friends aid but is forced to backflip away from Rando's attack. "Like it or not boy we'll fight! Now show your worth!"

Link refuses to unsheathe his sword or pull out his Mirror shield. This further infuriates the man who attacks Link with everything he's got.

Link mostly spent his time on the defensive, avoiding Rando's attacks as he tried to talk to the brute. "We aren't your enemies and we promised peace with you and your people! So why do you still do this?"

"To Hades with your treaty! I am a warrior! Rules are below me…You want respect than show me your strength!"

"Then you obviously don't know what it truly means to be dubbed warrior"

"You dare tell me what is and isn't a warriors code!"

Rando attempts to impale the boy as he lunges at him. Link waits for his foes foolhardy charge, jumps up performs a handstand on the mans head before pushing himself off, allowing Rando's own forceful charge to be his downfall as the muscular warrior crashes into the being patched up ship.

With that threat hopefully down Link walks over to Niko.

"Overconfident dog!" Rando yells as he picks up a broken piece of wood and swings it at Link. The boy, being caught off guard by the attack was hurtled backwards, his freshly made wound bleeding pretty badly.

"Such fragile skin…much like that of a woman" Rando snorts. "This is pitiful! Feh. I'm starting to think you just walk around with such fancy items since you think it's a flashy accessory. Well I got news for you boy FIGHTING IS A MAN'S SPORT!!"

Rando doesn't even waste his time to use a weapon on the Outsetter. He'd rather use his fist on the boy instead.

As a last ditch effort Link rolls away from the man's huge fist and lunges for his attacking arm. Using all of his strength and the added power bonus from his ever trusty Power Bracelet, the 15-year-old is able to spin around on Rando's arm treating it like a corkscrew successfully twisting and breaking it.

Rando screams out in bloody mercy cursing the names of every little thing he knows before blacking out due to the pain.

(End flashback)

-------------------------------

"Overtime that jerk got up and fled…interestingly enough Link didn't even waste his time to heal his wounds." Niko closed his eyes in deep thought. "Link made me promise to not tell you a word. He knew if you found out about what transpired you'd very much go to pay the favor and that would arouse a lot of trouble with us and the villagers…The silly kid wanted to be the peacemaker but at the same time the sacrifice…"

Tetra was shocked at what she heard not wasting anymore time the Young leader ran upstairs and out to the upper deck where she jumps from the ship and onto the soft sand below as she rushed her way into town.

"Miss!" The Pirates called to their leader. Tetra didn't listen; she was too concerned about reaching town at all costs. 'Link, I was such a fool!' She mentally kicked and cursed at herself. 'Please just wait for me! Don't you dare do anything rash until I get there! If you want to bear the worlds burden then I'll be at your side!'

----------------------------------

(In town)

Tetra arrived in town to see a huge gathering of people all watching from the sounds being made some kind of dispute going on. She was too late.

Tetra managed to squeeze herself through the villagers to see the action for herself, the sight: Saskue attacking Link who held an injured little girl on his back forcing him to go on the defensive in battle.

'Whatever I'm going to do I better do it now.' The Pirate girl thought to herself as she gripped her dagger about to jump into the one-sided fight.

"Oh! Hey Bandit woman!" Sonya called to Tetra quite loudly. (Even though she was right next to her) Tetra quickly grabs the girl and drags her within the crowd. "Idiot!" The 15-year-old Pirate/Princess growled. "Are you trying to blow my cover?"

Sonya shrugs. "Your boyfriend has been doing nothing but dodging for quite sometime now. Saskue hasn't once been able to lay a finger on him. The most that could happen now is you stepping in and forcing him to concern over two people now."

"Where are you getting at?" Tetra asked the young girl beginning to distrust her at every waking second. Sonya smirks. "Your boyfriend is gonna wear that over grown jerk down."

"Damnable coward!" Saskue bellows after failing to once land a blow on the Outsetter again. "Stay still and fight! Or is the feminine trait of running all you can do?"

Link was really growing annoyed with this foolish man. "I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact that people are so fearful of one so blind or your complete disregard for women as equal beings." Link grits his teeth while continuing. "I grew up in a female surrounded environment with my Sis and my Grandma, they were great…On my travels I met nothing but brave amazing women who have the courage to stand up to anything because they know what's on the line…because they know what they want…"

"Mister…" The girl Link carried sympathetically replied.

"Somehow your slave owner is going to be mentioned eventually" The muscular man grinned.

"First thing, she's my boss not my owner. Second off she's my friend and you better watch it. I had all I could take of your put downs of her just to get to me! Grow up!" The villagers were growing interested by what the once quiet young man was saying, as was Tetra who had to cover Sonya's mouth with her hands to make sure she wouldn't squeal or anything silly like that.

"Next" The boy continued, "I like my Ponytail, it beats the hat that went with the tunic I wear. Finally! If I'm a slave to Tetra in anyway then my heart is slave to her…" Link gives a small sheepish grin for saying that in front of all those people. "I love her deeply even if I knew she could never return my feelings. 'Even when I know she never will' She means a lot to me and one of my few main dreams is to share my life with her and hopefully grow old together." 'More wishful thinking'

Tetra was in awe at what Link had just admitted to strangers. She wasn't sure if she could kill him or just hug him.

Whichever her decision, the strong blush on Tetra's face was right there, as was the tears that ran down her flushed cheeks freely. She was happy, happy that he didn't hate her for acting the way she did yesterday, happy that the two could have the power to work this out. But most of all she was happy that Link was Link…The same boy she had fallen in love with, her best friend and her light of hope. Tetra decided it was wise to leave Link be and confide in him as he does her.

A lot of the women in the crowd also blushed at Link's comment all as they said lightly envying the Pirate girl for her catch and wished they met a man so devoted. The men just nodded at Link's truthfulness. Saskue wasn't as pleased by Link's words. But he was just so surprised at this current site…The people his residents all doubted him?

Saskue just spat in disgust "If you fools wish to become weak like this boy then so be it! If you wish to retain manhood then follow the Islands Military leader." With that Saskue turned and left, his groupies following him.

--------------------------------------

(Where the Pirate ship is)

"Mister" The Boy holding the spice for him started "I'm glad that you were able to get another barrel of rice."

"I should be thanking you guys." Link stated. "You guys really bailed me out with cleaning that mess."

"It was all that Hog's Saskue's fault!" The girl holding three stone tablets growled.

Link freezes in his place as he sees Tetra, her hair back in her normal style standing in front of the boat glaring at him before she walks over to where he is.

The 15-year-old Outsetter doesn't even bother to say anything; all he could do is brace himself for the worst physical and verbal beating of his life.

To his surprise, Tetra didn't do either, surprisingly. She just grabs at Link's cheeks and squeezes them until they were red and swollen. "You act like you're so tough you know that?" The girl smirks.

That was a good sign. "So you aren't mad?" Link asks his boss and friend. Tetra pulled at his cheeks harder. "Oh, I'm mad alright! Mad that you couldn't follow my orders and get my consent on your going to get more supplies no matter how considerate it was of you."

Tetra releases her grip on her friend and turns to the children. "You guys could just drop it all here. It is in **his** job description to do stuff like this." Link face faults at this request.

"All of it…On my own…"

"You snuck off into town on your own didn't you?"

"…"

"Exactly, so stop belly aching and get to it!"

"Yes ma'am…"

**End Chapter 4**


	5. When the moon shines Crimson

****

Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anything else

---------------------------------

(The Jungle)

"Hurry up and tell what you wish of me Seer" Saskue growled. "I have important things to take care of."

Dalshim sits quietly in deep meditation much to the muscular man's dismay. Saskue grabs Dalshim and glares at him threateningly. "Do not ignore me old man…" Dalshim gives a light smirk before answering. "Why not? Everyone else on the Island but your cronies have done nothing but treat you with disrespect…Times have changed eh?"

Saskue throws the skinny seer to the damp muddy floor. "It's all because of that bandit and her pet!" The leader of the Islands military punches a nearby tree, which is quickly destroyed by the man's brute force. "Damned Kyle! Allowing such…such filthy beings into this lands once pure environment…How could a man so unfit and empty-headed be dubbed this lands leader?"

Dalshim heard what he wanted from Saskue. Now all the medicine man had to do was keep playing the right cards and the game is his. "Really…You… dislike Kyle?"

Saskue narrows his eyes at Dalshim before clutching the man by his scrawny throat. "What are you implying?"

"_Cough! _N-Nothing. I just couldn't help to notice that you feel bitterness towards Kyle…All over one boy?"

Saskue releases his grip on the man who coughs a bit to regain lost oxygen. "That **thing** is no warrior. Saying such a lowly creature can defeat me is an insult to everything that I am. Every time I attempt to test his mettle he would back away…Like the coward he truly is."

"To enrage a sleeping dragon you must awaken it from its slumber first."

"What? You speak in parables Old man"

"The boy truly isn't to be taken lightly. That much I agree with Kyle." Dalshim admits before closing his eyes continuing his lecture. "He's as unwavering as the breeze that hits our face." Saskue is sort of getting it. "Yes, the boy is quite speedy on his feet. But that is all he has!" Dalshim laughs.

"Saskue, Saskue, Saskue. You of all people could sense the strength that lies within the boy. Why else would you be so threatened by him to always go out of your way and constantly challenge him to battles which he always turns down."

"You're pushing it Old man" Saskue growls.

Dalshim is unimpressed by the muscular man's threat. "You know it's true. You know that the boy would easily do away with you in combat." Saskue grimaces.

'Hook, line and sinker' The Seer grins mentally before continuing his verbal assault on the man. "Now to my point. The boy named Link has his weaknesses... If you know where I'm coming from."

Saskue gives a wicked grin. "Heh. A poor lost dog returning to his master's side but there is no master…only a cold form of what she used to be under a liquid pool colored red. And then and only then it shall truly bare its fangs at the killer. Then I'll get to see the mongrel flash the eyes of a killer once again." Saskue now has a plan in motion and is ready to do it.

Before the muscular man could leave Dalshim grabs his left arm, only to be knocked back by the ignorantly strong fellow. Dalshim shakily picks himself up and pulls out a jar with sparkling clear water.

"Is that a serum to boost my strength? Give it to me!" Saskue grabs the vial and greedily begins to drink it before coughing the bulk of it up. "What is this garbage?! It tastes like water candy!"

"Relax." Dalshim answered coolly as he picked himself up and pulled out another vial. "It's only sugar water. This is the real serum…But why would you need it? Surely the boy and the bandit girl can't give you this much trouble?"

Saskue scowls at the Seer as he snatches the other vial from his hands. Before Saskue could open the vial his left arm started to shake uncontrollably, as the rest of his body felt as though it was going numb. The muscular man's body began to bulge and expand, twist and crack. "Y-You!" The man manages to blurt out. "What have you done…"

Saskue falls to the floor as his excruciating screams filled the area. Overtime the man's screams no longer even sounded human.

Dalshim had a content smirk on his face as he picks up the vial that Saskue had grabbed from him before that happened. "Oh, what do you know" The village Seer mused "**This** was the sugar water Heh heh heh…" Dalshim opens the vial and begins to drink from its contents as he left the area leaving Saskue to writhe in pain unimaginable.

**Chapter 5-When the moon glows crimson**

-------------------------------------

(Black screen Link narrates)

According to the tablets that speak of this Islands tradition. This Island, like the Golden land before and sadly after the reign of the Evil King was constantly engulfed in war. The war wasn't between the many races of then it was between the People and a Giant stone Demi God known as Norse who oppressed the people and forced them to erect monuments in his namesake. Along with his guardian beast Zulu, Norse was unstoppable.

That was until by some chance that only the Goddesses could invoke, The Hero of Time appeared and challenged Norse and his beast.

His courage ruptured new hope into the hearts of those fearful people. Rising together, they fought against Norse's lesser minions while the Hero of Time did battle against first Zulu then against Norse himself. It was said that the skies turned as red as the magma in a volcano does.

No one knew if the Hero lived or died after that battle. All that was known was that after that battle, the red skies returned to their normal beauty and the feint sound of an Ocarina was heard echoing into the winds.

This is also one of the many theories told by elders of why the Hero disappeared and why the world is as we know it now…Personally I don't believe it…But…that red sky sounds intriguing…Perhaps that ceremony tonight will cover that part.

But first things first. I have to give Tetra my letter. Yup, I decided to give it to her…I can't keep holding things from her look what happened the last time I did…But…where did I put it…

--------------------------------------

(Lower deck of the Pirate ship)

Link searched frantically for the letter which revealed everything to Tetra. That letter was for her eyes and her eyes only!

"Argh! Where did I put it!?" The 15-year-old screams beginning to get a huge headache from countless hours of searching.

Niko walks in and sees the light mess. "What's up swabbie" Link's superior asked. "You look like you lost something rather…important…" Niko flashed a huge grin as he pulls out a piece of paper "It wouldn't happen to be a letter, a **_love letter _**for the Miss now would it?"

Link turns beet red. "o-Of course not! Now hand it over!" Niko raises an eyebrow and begins to read it. "Then I guess you won't mind me reading?: Dear Miss Tetra-"

"Niko no!"

"I **love** you! I want to **marry** you!"

As Niko continued to read, Link began to realize. "That's not my letter…" Niko falls to the floor laughing while tears fell from his face from all his laughter and holding his sides as if to try to contain all the laughter. "OH MAN!! I can't believe you fell for that!!! Ha ha ha." Niko sits up as he wipes his tears "But seriously swabbie you shouldn't do something like letter writing to the Miss. Letter writing is so…expected…But at least your trying, I mean the Miss- Swabbie?"

Link's face, red with embarrassment slowly turned red with anger as he slowly and dangerously approached his superior. "Niko…"

Niko sweat drops "H-Hey Link…let's be reasonable now…No need to do anything rash." Link pulls his sword out of his sheath as his left eyebrow twitched constantly, complementing the very irritated look on his face.

"This won't end well…" Were the last words Niko said before Link lunged at him.

**End Chapter 5**

----------------------------------

Originally, I wanted to put this as a piece of the final chapter. But seeing from the above events (I mean the Saskue part) I figured to turn it into a teaser chapter while I work the kinks out of the last one. Sorry about that guys. But the last chapter itself is taking me awhile to plan/write out so just let this chapter calm you some (or want to kill me. I can live with that too.) And I don't want to rush through it and make the same mistakes that Lizai pointed out, as well as Nagem did. I want to for once make a chapter in this fic where I won't have to run back to edit and repost. Thanks for understanding and thanks for all your support I'll bring the last chapter as soon as I can.

Next: **Last Chapter- The Elusive Jewel and her Green clad Knight**


	6. Elusive Jewel and her Green clad Knight

No regrets, no turn backs. My comp was down and writers block didn't help either. Here's the final Chapter. I apologize to all who I left waiting.

Disclaimer- I don't the Legend of Zelda or anything else.

---------------------------

**Final Chapter- The Elusive Jewel and her Green clad Knight**

"What the heck is going on in here!?" Tetra bellows as she storms into the lower deck.

"Nothing" Both Link and Niko simultaneously respond. Tetra narrows her eyes at them before she gives a defeated sigh and a shrug. "What am I going to do with you…"

"Tetra" Link queries "Shouldn't you be at the ceremony acting as our Representative?"

'Damn! Forgot all about that!' The girl mentally kicks herself. Tetra quickly grabs her stomach as she started to weasel her way out of the situation. "Of course I remembered Link!" Tetra snaps at the Outsetter. "I…I've just been feeling a little woozy as of late."

"Miss! Are you alright?" Niko asked in pure worry. Link just gives an exasperated look to show his obliviousness to Tetra's lies. Look but that doesn't stop the kind boy from asking "Do…you want me to make you some soup?"

"No that's fine." Tetra lies. "A little rest and I should be fine"

'Suuurre' Link mentally mused

A waterfall of tears streamed down Niko's face. "Your so brave Miss!" Link just gives another exasperated expression. 'And they say I'm naïve.'

At that moment Gonzo, Nudge, Senza, Mako and Zuko all ran to where the trios were

"The Miss is sick!" All of them cry in unison.

"Miss you need to recover your strength Yeah?" Gonzo desperately replies. Everyone but Link nods.

Tetra sweatdrops and laughs "Hey, no need to concern yourself for me. I- HEY!" Nudge picks up the proud Pirate/Princess and carries her to her room. "Nudge what the hell are you doing!?" She growls.

"Miss," Nudge answers, his voice full of understanding. "We know how strong you are but even the most powerful fighters need rest." Niko considers this. "Then how come Link hardly gets sick?" Nudge shrugs. "Strong immune system probably…Speaking of Link…" He realizes "Link do you mind making some of that spirit lifting soup you always work on. That should cure the Miss."

Link nods.

"Hey, Hello!" Tetra growls agitated.

"The Miss is so brave" Mako sobs as he takes off his glasses to wipe his tears. Tetra rolls her eyes. "Link, Niko" She calls out. "Since you two have nothing better to do and the rest of us don't want to go to the ceremony why don't you two act as the Representatives.

"Aye-aye Miss!" Niko proudly salutes. Link continues his exasperated look. 'Now she's honest'

--------------------------------

(Later)

Link, with soup in tow, enters Tetra's room and sees the Pirate girl lying on her bed, very much bored.

"Serves you right for lying"

"Shut-up" Tetra counters. "I got out of it right?"

"…"

"Something up?"

Link puts down the soup and sighs as he searches through his pockets. "I promise you I'll be more honest with you. We are friends right?" Link smiles warmly at Tetra as he pulls out a wrapped item and hands it to her. "The guys may want to kill me for this but…consider this as a first step to honesty. Happy early Birthday Tetra."

"My Birthday…" The female Captain mummers before realizing the truth. Link gives an amused grin at Tetra's forgetfulness "Not like you of all people to ever forget your own birthday…You make sure everyone knows that."

Tetra smirks and gives a shrug. "Well, when you get older you tend to over look your immaturities kiddo."

"Riiiiight"

Link pretty much figured out that Tetra was a few months older than he was, so that's just one of the thousand reasons she likes to tease him and treat him like a child.

Tetra rather excitedly opens her gift and inside the once wrapped box was a very lovely and quite expensive (or should I just say very expensive necklace.) "Link…" Tetra muses in a hushed voice. "This is really expensive…You shouldn't have…"

Link grins. "Nah. You deserve it. Especially since I always forgot 'Or never knew' your birthday for all the time I knew you and wasn't around during your 15th birthday." Link lowers his now flushed face. "Think of it as a gift that says: Happy Birthday. Sorry I missed your other birthdays and…I really appreciate you."

Tetra's face quickly goes into a blush herself. Link took a deep breath for what he was about to say. "I-I…You mean a lot to me Tetra…I have my friends and family and then there's you…My loved one. I could never admit those things to you before because…I guess I'm a big chicken like you say."

"Loved one…" Tetra mummers. But quickly goes into her commanding mode. "And how long have you…been harvesting these emotions for me Link?"

Link stands his ground, despite how nervous he was. He knew you couldn't joke around when Tetra was in that tone. "In all honesty I don't know, nor do I care…All I know are my feelings for you mean a lot to me in a way that's hard to explain…But looking at it from a more rational view…It's not…You're the greatest size in my heart." Link gives a small sad smile. "I'm sorry Tetra but I can't change these feelings."

When the Outsetter saw the surprised and speechless look on Tetra's face he knew that once again he made a mistake when dealing with the Pirate girl. Link just gives a small nod and made his way to the door.

"So you just intend on walking off?" Tetra asked

"I pretty much said too much." Link answered, not once turning to look at her.

"Link turn to me when we speak." Link rather timidly turned to Tetra with closed eyes, bracing himself the worst. "Heh, you can open your eyes now." Tetra smirks mock sweetly. The 15-year-old opens his eyes and sees to see a very happy Tetra who wrapped her arms around his neck then finishes her punishment with a kiss on the lips.

"See." She replies while giving a wink. "Don't you feel good about being honest with me?" Link sheepishly nods. "Yeah…And the rewards are great…So," The boy queries "You aren't mad?"

"About the fact you completely faded my favorite shirt?" Tetra teased. The two laughed for the moment before giving each other a tight hug.

"Link, promise me you won't do anything stupid there ok?" Tetra asks as she hands Link a sealed letter, which he begins to examine. "And don't open that letter just yet!" She warns. "It's for your eyes only…I swear if you loose that letter or show it to someone else…"

"Don't worry." The boy reassures. "The line starts with trust. And you can defiantly trust me."

Link noticed that he wasn't stumbling for words or freezing up around Tetra anymore. Tetra herself seemed more serene at the moment. As if a huge burden had been lifted off her back.

Little did Link know that although he didn't say the three words Tetra wanted to hear him say. He _did _in a sense admit this already. (just not to in her face but in a crowd of strangers) And at least he had the courage to admit the bulk of his feelings.

For the moment it was quite awkward, just admitting your heart filled feelings for someone and they accept it, not exactly returning it yet but knows where your coming from and accepts that.

"So I guess I should be representing the group now." Link replies, suddenly feeling the heat rise to his face. 'Just when I thought I gained courage.'

Tetra nods while feeling the sudden flare in her cheeks. "Get to it." Was her answer in a stern yet sincere manner.

Link steps back only to trip on his way out. Tetra just happily shakes her head as her love stumbles down the stairs. "He'll live." Tetra muses.

-------------------------------

(Later)

"Yeash" Niko whines. "It took you a while swabbie" Niko then give Link a sly grin as he sees the bandages on Link. "Were you _checking up on full detail_ on the Miss? Heh heh heh…"

Niko quickly shuts his yap as soon as Link gave him a threatening glare. So, for safety reasons Niko changes the subject. "_Cough. _So…Link is this town always this empty?"

"Eh?" Link looks around to see that the entire Village square was deserted. "Maybe the Island has a curfew…I feel for 'em."

"On a day of a blow out ceremony!? I think not!"

"Maybe it might rain"

"Hmm, the clouds do look a little heavy now that you mention it."

"Think fast!" Link yells as he throws a rock to his left that flew into a dark corner and sounded as though it hit someone.

"Nice aim" Niko compliments.

Sonya walks out from the dark corner rubbing her the back of her head. "Owww" she groans then glares daggers at Link and Niko. "Idiots! What's your problem?"

"Oh, sorry" Link answers blankly "Sonya right?" Sonya quickly removes her scowl when she realized it was Link. "Oh your that boy! Please you must help us!"

Both Link and Niko gives a confused expression.

------------------------------------

(At the Pirate ship)

Tetra laid on her bed rather relaxed while she hummed a little tune to herself. Gazing into the necklace that Link had just given her a few sudden memories started to flow into the girls mind.

----------------------------------

(Flashback to what Link said in Chapter 4)

"I love her deeply even if I knew she could never return my feelings. She means a lot to me and one of my few main dreams is to share my life with her and hopefully grow old together." 

(End flashback)

-------------------------------------

"Link you realize what your asking right?" Tetra thinks aloud. "Knowing him he would want to settle down back to the quite life he once had…But the simple things never were my style… Ugh! We have plenty of time to work that out. Why am I even thinking about this?"

Tetra was thrusts from her thoughts as a loud pounding noise on the ship was being made. "What the!"

The leader of the Pirates rushes to the outside deck to see her ship surrounded by the Saskue's men. "Dammit! Them again!" Tetra growls. Her crew looks at her more worried about the fact that she should be resting and not up and about regardless of the situation.

"m-Miss" Gonzo stutters. Tetra glares at him "This is way more important!"

It didn't take a Psychics Professor to realize what these fools were doing here. This was growing very irritating. It was time to put an end to this harassment once and for all.

'This is for the better Link. I'm glad you're not here.' Tetra thinks to herself as she jumps off from the ship and into the soft sand below, facing down the army of opponents who awaited her. 'This is the path that I have chosen and I won't turn away from it.'

The fact that her crew all drew their weapons and joined her never surprised her. Giving a light smirk in their direction Tetra then surveys the mass of muscle bound warriors for the loudest of them all. "What do you want?" Tetra demands. "Where do you get off launching such an attack on my ship?"

One of Saskue's follower's growls at Tetra. "Because we want your pitiful butts off this Island!"

"That's right!" Another man agrees "There's no place for Bandits here!"

"Go back to whatever place such sinful acts of yours is prohibited witch!" Another solider yells.

Nudge irately shakes his head. "Goddesses these men are fools." Senza nods "Feel bad for their mothers whoever they are." Tetra crosses her arms and closed her eyes. She wasn't as tolerant as Link but realized that she needed a cool head in this.

"I know why you're here." Tetra replies to the soldiers. "And just to let you know…You'll be dealing with me." Tetra opens her eyes yet still keeps her firm ground. "That boy is apart of **my** crew. I've known for a while now of your constant attacks on him. Even though he could tear each and everyone of fools apart he's just too soft hearted for that."

The Pirates all agree, cheering/egging Tetra on like an audience in a talk show does. (A/N: Though I don't care for them myself I do enjoy an episode of Maurey from time to time. Can't get enough of those whose my babies' father topics.) Tetra just smirks at that before continuing. "He means a lot…to the crew…and to me…" Tetra continues. The Pirates all raise their eyebrows. "You mess with one of us you mess with all of us. Simple logic that even buffoons like you could follow Now where's your Leader?!"

Saskue's men all growl menacingly at Tetra and her crew.

A loud monster-like roar could be heard echoing throughout the area. Leaping from the jungle to the place where solider and Pirate were facing landed a freakish beast. I

The beast itself had the resemblance of a human with its over bulky muscles, hands, feet and beady eyes. It was just the orange skin; the small stalactite-like bumps on its body, very huge and sharp hands and monstrous appearance that said otherwise. Well whatever that thing was, its eyes were tacked venomously at Tetra and that's not a good sign.

"Leader!" One of Saskue's men calls out to him "So it appears that the power boost spell Dalshim gave you was successful…You look mighty…but…"

The creature, which was really Saskue, said something in a bizarre tongue before severing the soldier's head off with his bear hands.

This sight shocked not only Saskue's men but Tetra and her crew as well. "To his own teammate…" Mako cringed as he adjusted his glasses in utter disgust. Tetra scoffs at the situation "Feh, so in the end he proved how afraid of Link he really is. He had to unlock the evil in his heart to obtain more power thus revealing his true face."

"You lie!" One of Saskue's newer recruits scream out. "The Commander never betrays his own unless he has a reason." The man clenches his fist and points at the decapitated body. "He was foolish enough to question the Commanders decision and paid the ultimate price!"

At that moment the monster once called Saskue jumps to where that solider stood and gave him the same treatment as the one before him. "Commander…why?" was his last dying words. The monster didn't stop there, mercilessly slaughtering anyone that was in his path until what used to be his entire army of loyal followers was cut down dramatically.

The Pirates just watched the entire sight sickened. This especially angered and disgusted Tetra who thought despite being a beast now that Saskue would at least have the consideration to look out for his men. "ENOUGH!" She screams her voice full of loathing for what used to be a person. "Attacking your own allies?! What kind of 'man' are you? If you still even consider yourself one."

Saskue, though a monster now still had one thing in his now one-track mind from his original days: That was his hatred of Link the whipped slave dog and his female bandit slave owner. With this hatred acting as the only reason he was able to withstand the serum Dalshim gave him Saskue lunged at Tetra to complete his dream.

"Scatter!" The Pirate girl orders her crew. But none of them even budge. "What are you doing?" Tetra growls at Gonzo and co. disobedience. "I made an order! I'm his target the rest of you stay out of this!"

"Sorry Miss" Nudge smiles warmly at his leader. "Though we hate to admit it…We have a lot in common with those fools." Tetra watches her crew in bewilderment as they circle around her acting as some kind of shield.

"Oh, hell no! You aren't!" Tetra screams.

"We gotta make sure that you're alright." Mako reassures. Senza nods. "It's not like he or it as I should now call it could kill us so easily." The usually silent Zuko also adds his two cents. "You are already sick and in no condition to fight."

Despite her struggle Tetra could shake move any of the men aside. "Don't be foolish!" she tries to reason feeling as though she's about to pay a heavy price for her chosen path "Alright you bums!" Gonzo orders. "Defend the Miss at any cost!"

"**STOP!**"

The Pirates all huddle closer around Tetra ready to take act as the impenetrable brick wall that will keep whatever they wanted to protected as that; however due to Saskue's increased strength and ambition that wall fell much like Berlins.

The Gonzo and the boys were scattered about on the beach. Much like Senza promised Tetra they weren't killed since Mako's emergency formation plan to protect Tetra (A/N: Over the years, Tetra's mouth and attitude made her **a lot **of enemies) protects all vital organs and shields them in a manner not loose any limbs either. They were still bleeding a lot though and if that wasn't halted that could lead to problems.

Tetra managed to get herself from under Nudge's huge body and pick herself up. Even though her crew wasn't dead as already said witnessing this happening to _her_ crew the same set of people she vowed to herself will never allow anything to happen to end up in this disposition was hard on her.

The Pirate girl suddenly felt like her whole body was going to snap apart as Saskue grabbed the girl by her throat and slammed her into the sand that acted as her pressure cushion. Tetra quickly evades the horrible stomping the behemoth was about to give her.

"m-Miss" Gonzo weakly mutters

"Damn it all to hell we can't do a thing now" Senza growls, his body feeling like jelly at the moment.

Sasuke makes another lunge for the 15-year-old Pirate whom acrobatically backflips away from the assault before rushing at the beast and slashes him in the right eye with her dagger. "I'll make you pay for what you did to them!" She growls. "No one shall harm my crew and expect to live."

---------------------------------

(With Link and Niko)

Link, Niko and Sonya all huddled closer together as three green and black beasts that ran circles around them were surrounding them. None of them were what you'd call friendly looking.

"He-Hey Link" Niko stutters. "I'm no good with animals you go talk to them with your swabbie magic." Link frowns. "Err swabbie magic…yeah…" Link gets a close examination of them "But then again…they look kinda familiar…"

"Zulu's curse." Sonya mummers in a very trance-like manner.

"Come again?" Niko asks. Sonya quickly lowers the had that Link held his sword in. "Please don't harm them! It's not their fault!"

Link looks at the beasts that all stop in their place growling at them showing signs that they were ready pounce until Sonya begins to pet the center one.

"These little Zulu's are the reason we always hold the ceremony…" Sonya explains while giving sad smiling. "And the price we paid for sealing Norse."

-------------------------------

(A short period later)

"I see." Link nods understandingly as one of the little Zulu creatures happily licked his face. "These are the village children, no wonder they were so hesitant on attacking us."

"Holding a purification Ceremony is also smart thinking." Niko agrees. "If that wasn't the case we'd be dead."

Sonya smiles. "According to the Islands history. After the Hero of Time defeated Norse and Zulu. It was said that Zulu being the loyal beast it was combined itself with Norse, this prevented the evil Stone demi-god from being fully destroyed. But Zulu himself was near dead. So, as a way to smite my people for our treason, Zulu casts a curse upon the people. All born children will be born with its blood and will act as the sirens needed to restore Norse to full strength."

"So that explains something's…" Link mused. "Do you think Zulu's curse got stronger somehow and managed to get a hold of the people."

Sonya chuckles at Link's inquisitiveness. "I doubt that. You see like I said the curse only harms children. Only on this day, the same day that Norse was sealed and now is an immovable monumental guardian he is. The same day when Zulu casts that curse and the red mist from the volcano that gave Norse strength in his days of living, once again overtakes the sky is when all is determined."

"So you're saying that this is some kind of race between you people and this Zulu?" Niko queries. "To see how many children you can take on your side?" Sonya scowls at Niko. "You make us seem like barbarians! We have no choice! We've been doing these purifications for hundreds of years now and with each passing decade Zulu's grip is growing weaker and weaker! Though we may still become Zulus we have control of our minds and these kids are a pure example of this!"

Link steps in-between the two. "Ok. No were not judging you Sonya this just seems bizarre to us is all. Besides if Zulu's curse isn't responsible for the disappearance of Kyle and the others than where are they?"

"Oh" Sonya answers. "Follow me!"

Sonya leads Link and Niko (along with the three little Zulus) to an underground cavern. There they see the entire village even some children who were currently fighting Zulu's effects.

"Look! There's Kyle!" Link points out to a nearby cell.

Link and co. runs up to the cell to see Kyle out cold. "Oh, by the Goddess of Power!" Sonya cries. "He's been drugged!" A woman in a cell next to Kyle's rolls her eyes. "No he wasn't."

"Such a heavy sleeper." Link grins. Kyle groans a bit, like a bear would. "_Yawn!_ This isn't the ceremony ground." Kyle contemplates.

The woman in the cell next to Kyle face faults at the Leaders airheaded attitude. "No, while you slept The Islands Military under the order of Dalshim dragged us all here. Saskue is nowhere to be found."

Kyle, fully awake now frowns at the situation. "I see. So Dalshim doesn't quit…"

Sonya twitches her eyes at what Kyle just said. "So…You mean to tell me…That Dalshim tried a hostile takeover before!?" Kyle gives a toothed grin "Hell yeah, This will make it his eighth time."

Niko sweatdrops. "So why do you keep such a mutinous fellow around?"

"Best damn village Seer this Island ever had." Kyle smiles proudly. In matter of seconds the room was full of sweatdrops and exasperated expressions.

Kyle looks at the situation on a more serious note. "All those times he just tried to pit me a situation where I have a chance of getting killed…But this time…He's making a huge mistake…not to mention that but is putting the village at risk now."

"What does he want to do anyway Kyle?" Link asks. Kyle shrugs and mutters "Something about reviving Norse."

The entire prison was in shock. "Is that man a fool?" One-man comments.

"That damned Seer thinks by imprisoning us that would prevent the Ceremony and allow our children to act as Zulu's sacrifice!" Cries a woman.

"People, please calm down." Kyle assures his people. "Though what Dalshim is doing is wrong…he's more at risk than anyone else is…We will have to show him the error of his ways."

"How!?" One villager asks "Those muscle bound no goods destroyed the entire banquet!"

"And our instruments and props got smashed and swiped too!" Another villager adds in.

"We do not need those luxuries" Kyle smiles warmly at his people. "Why we have some sticks here to act as our drums. Our voices aren't hoarse so we can whistle our tunes. But most importantly, we can still do our prayers and allow the Ceremony to commence right here!" The people consider this and figure: Why the hell not.

Kyle turns to Link. "I thank you for your help boy who dances with the laughing wind. But" Kyle assures. "You have more pressing matters at hand. You should return to your friends and the one you cherish most before you lose them all forever."

Link couldn't argue with him. This man really knew what he was doing. "Kyle…Thank you…I'm glad to have met you." Were Link's words before he ran off at full speed back to the Pirate ship. Niko follows suite as does Sonya who was really interested to find out what Kyle meant…

------------------------------------

(Where the Pirate ship and the battle is)

…And she did see what he meant…as did Link and Niko. What they saw the minute they arrived to the scene was Tetra collapsing to the ground very much injured and bleeding pretty badly.

When witnessing the sight of his nemesis Saskue quickly attempts to go with his plan and finish Tetra off in front of the Outsetter, completely forgetting how much faster the boy is than he is. And with that forgotten Link was able to grab Tetra and roll out of harms way.

Niko runs up to Gonzo and the other and gives a light sigh of relief. "They're alive…" Niko gets a good look at the beast "What in the name of the Goddesses is that thing?" Sonya walks up the area to get a better look herself before cringing her face in disgust and speaking to the monster. "I always knew you were a horrid beast Saskue…but this time you've gone too far!"

The beast snarls at them before turning his attention to his targets.

"Tetra! Tetra!" Link shakes his friend "Come on get up! Don't tell me your going to die at his hands!" Tetra groans a bit before giving Link a mock death glare. "Is that anyway to talk to the person who you're going to share your life with and grow old together with?"

Link was at a loss of words for the moment. He just moved Tetra closer to him so she could bury her face into his chest, as he was about to curse his loss.

"I'm not dead Link…" Tetra reassures "Nor am I gonna die at his hands…why else would I say these things to you aside from the fact that I love you." Link smiles warmly towards his beloved. Kissing her forehead while fighting the tears that stinged his eyes. "And I you." Tetra smiles at him. "I know."

Link, still holding Tetra, leaps away from a cowardly sneak attack made by Saskue. When the 15-year-old Outsetter got enough distance from the behemoth he put Tetra down in a safe spot on the soft sand. With that task done, Link the Hero of Wind unsheathed his sword and walked towards his friends and love's assaulter.

Saskue could see it in the boy's eyes. The look he waited to see so long: The cold wrathful eyes of an experienced warrior. Little did the fool know he was going to get more than he bargained for.

Link didn't even try to reason with the monster as he would've tried. Much like when he was twelve, he just lunged at his foe giving his it a strong slash at its chest with his sword. Saskue gives out a monstrous cry of pain before slashing at Link with its own giant claws. Link barely dodged the attacks, getting a bad gash on the cheek and arm. The third attack would've took off the blinded by rage boys head, but he had enough sense to duck. Thus, only causing his Ponytail to break loose which revealed his at back lengths long blonde hair.

If Saskue could speak he would actually say some mocking comment about the boy even having feminine hair. Link wouldn't have cared, not now or then. The Outsetter finishes up his duck with a well put upward slash, Cutting at Saskue's tough skin with his blade before quickly ending his attack by smashing the hilt of his weapon against his foe's jaw.

This caused the monster known as Saskue to be launched upwards before hitting the soft sand. Link was surprisingly strong much to Sonya and the remaining solders surprise.

Though the fool would never admit it…even if he could talk again, Tetra had given him quite a run for his money as well. The enraged Pirate girl would have probably been able to beat him if he wasn't about to use the same dirty tactics he was about to use on the even more enraged Link.

As Link walked over to behemoth to jam his sword into its throat, (thus ending the fight and Saskue's life) The coward made one last ditch effort to turn the tide into his favor by throwing some sand into the boys eyes.

With Link blinded, Saskue turned his giant hands into fist and rams into the boy's unguarded stomach, the force of the attack caused the boy be knocked back very far as he hit his head against a rock which rendered him out of it for a while. Not only that but Saskue's cowardly attack opened up the wound he had there in earlier chapters.

The monster gives a toothed smirk as walked over to Link. Tetra, using the little strength she had used the necklace Link recently gave her as a light source to reflect off the moons crimson light to blind the beast for the moment. The girl further agitated Saskue.

Before Saskue could do anything about her Niko started to throw rocks at him. While the three Zulu children who ran to the beach and immediately lunged at him. Nudge managed to get his bearings and jumped at his back attempting to hold him down. Gonzo also joined the fray by attempting to take him down from the front with a football-style tackle. (Which didn't knock him down) Sonya climbed on Nudge's shoulder to put some odd ceremonial object around the beast's throat.

The behemoth known as Saskue quickly fought off the children and threw Sonya into Niko. He easily pried the two Pirates off of him too. When he did a Boomerang hit his face before returning to its Outset Island owner.

Link groggily stood up as he, in his own rage, threw his own sword aside and jumped at his foe. Using the ever trusty Power Bracelet to give him the strength he needed to punch the monster in the face a few times, which tore the flesh on his skin due to the monsters sharp skin before being smacked backwards by the no longer dazed behemoth.

Saskue was badly weakened and injured. (Who know such a small group of people could be so menacing together.) But that didn't stop him from making as he considered it, "His final attack on the whipped dog."

If the fool had been paying attention the look on Link's face since the start wasn't a good one. But after he awoke to see the monster further brutalize his friends the 15-year-olds eyes became that of an insane killer. Link grabbed his sword to perform the ever-reliable Spin Attack that successfully opened the cuts at this area made by both Hero and Pirate/Princess.

Saskue's blood wasn't red like a persons…it was actually green. (A/N: Interesting since he hates that color for one reason or another.)

To make things even more interesting: Link stopped in his mad assault when he saw that the monsters own skin was burning off. As if he was spontaneously combusting. "This…is new." The Outsetter muses.

-----------------------------------

(Where Kyle and the villagers are)

"Come on everybody!" Kyle instructed his people jovially. "Next verse together now!"

------------------------------------

(Back where Link is)

Saskue was fully on fire now. The behemoth made inhuman screams as he finally burned away to ashes.

"What **was** that thing you put on that guy?" Mako asked Sonya as he rubbed his forehead.

"A little gift for those that are impure" Sonya shrugs matter of factly as she got up to aid the nursing of wounds.

----------------------------------------

(After the bandages and healing is done)

Link weakly looked at his friends and gave a warm smile "Thanks-"

"Whatever." Niko shrugs trying to act tough. "That guy had it coming is all."

"Damn, hadn't done something this life risking in a while" Gonzo aches. Link just shrugs as he limps over to Tetra. "How is she?" Link asked Nugde who looked worried over her condition.

Nudge gives an equally worried expression. "I'm not sure…She lost a lot of blood…and all her moving around after her injuries didn't help." The Pirates all stood up with worried faces the minute they heard that.

Link, though how worried he is for her begins to poke her cheeks constantly in an annoying manner "'Hoy Tetra. 'Hoy." Link chants as he constantly pokes at his loves face. The Pirates thought he was in denial but also feared the worst for his sake…

An X-shaped vein appears on left side of the now 16-year-old Pirate Girl. "**I'M AWAKE!!!**" She screams as she, despite her injuries quickly sits up and uppercuts Link in the jaw.

------------------------------

(Black screen. Link narrates)

And morning came. It's been a hard couple of days. But things went well.

The children under Zulu's spell returned to normal much to Dalshim's dismay. Speaking of him, learning of the punishment the Villagers, not Kyle, had in store for all his treachery and attempts on their leaders life. Dalshim turns himself into Norse's sacrifice and jumps into the volcano…I don't think he had to take it that far.

The remainder of Saskue's men all fled the Villagers and ran into the jungle. No one is going after them. The people consider it as their banishment from the village.

As for us, the ship is finally patched up we got stocked up on supplies, said our goodbye's and were back on the sea…

------------------------------------------

(Somewhere in the Great Sea)

(Tetra's Pirate ship)

It was nightfall in the Great Sea. As the boy dubbed Hero of Wind as well as the Waker of Winds sat at the ships tip enjoying the lovely night breeze as he stared into the lovely starry moonlit sky.

Curiosity got the better of Link. Tetra said don't open the letter when anyone was around and he was the only on deck…So…Link decided to take a peak at what Tetra had given him.

_Tetra,_

_Before you get any ideas this is NOT an angry protest letter…like the last time…I'm writing you this letter in reality because I really don't know why I'm sending you this letter and that's why I'm writing it. Before you crumble this to go inflict bodily harm upon me here me, and this letter out._

"Wait…" the boy realizes. "This is **my** letter!"

"Keep reading" Tetra smiles at Link as she walked up to where he was. Link did what he told and continued reading.

_Tetra you once asked me what are you to me. Even though I could tell you were teasing me about it then I took it quite seriously…And like I said I don't know…Damn I wish I could understand this!_

_I see you as many things in reality, first among many you're my Boss. The person who I take orders from and carries them out willingly. Second and very importantly to me you're a friend…My best friend, though I've finally admitted this to you a few months back. I still wonder how either of us survived three years with being stuck in the same place together with me being me and you being you. We fight a lot though I'm the one who starts it…_

_But if I was stuck with anyone I'm glad it was you…This is the point of my letter…I don't really know when it started, maybe back in the forsaken fortress when you, **YOU** of all people! The same person who couldn't stand me and always made fun of me and made my life a living hell while I traveled with you and Niko and co. came in and saved my rear from Ganondorf and all I could do, was like wimp I really am, lay on the ground while he began to strangle you…_

_Maybe it was earlier or after that I don't really know! But what I DO know is that lately my feelings for you feel… different in comparison from what they used to be…I mean I've been having feelings for you that transcends friendship!!…Please don't laugh because it's really true…_

All I could ever think of is you. That's why I've become so desperate to get stronger…I just want to see you safe…to personally make sure you get out of everything ok. _Trust me, I'm nowhere near implying that you're weak. If we were not in some kind of sword duel you could pretty much wipe the floor with me…You're actually one of the strongest people I know…And I mean in mind and actions…You know what you want and go for it…I wish I could do stuff like that…_

_You're sort of like a gem…That's the only way I can sum you up. Like an elusive jewel that fell from the sky one day and into my heart…A treasure that I don't really understand but am willing to fight bitterly for to end of time just to make sure no one stains or cracks your beautiful self with their dirty hands…Maybe, just maybe, this is what it means to love someone in a passionate way…If it is…Then now and forever, I will always lo-_

This was when Link noticed Tetra's handwriting.

_No need to finish your incomplete letter. Link, I understand where your coming from. For you are my Green clad knight who always keeps me safe from harms way. And I…am your Elusive Jewel that will never leave your side. Not now or ever._

I love you Link.

The two look deeply into one another's eyes. Before inching closer for a passionate kiss.

And thus ends the story of The Elusive Jewel and her Green clad Knight.

**The End**

--------------------------------------

Well. That's it. Again sorry for the delay. But thank you. All of you. Especially.

JediWanda RitoAnn- Big thanks to you.

Nny11- Thanks for the moral support

RVG- I'm very glad you liked it

Katherine- I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thanks for your patience

Sakura84067- Thank you for all the support

Dj SpRiTe- I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I consider Saskue's death poetic justice.

Lizai- Your words helped me make sure not to make another mistake like that. I'll turn to you if I need more writing advice

Celebrean- Thanks. I'm also please to see you writing again.

Zeldafreak84067- Thanks for all your support.

Nagem- Same thing I said to Lizai goes to you. You got me to go look at and revise all my stories. Which I'm going to repost shortly.

Chibi Sheik- Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Rebecca- Thank you.

Well that's it see ya all around. 


End file.
